Masked Trouble: Rewrite
by bbraeislove
Summary: Terra has become aware of the Titans' latest development, and is seeking revenge. No flames please and thank you, but constructive criticism is welcome. Pairings: BBxRaexTerra, RobxStar, CyxBee
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Terra has become aware of the Titan's latest development, and is seeking revenge.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

AN: This is the first chapter of the rewrite of my first story. I wrote it a long time ago, and after re-reading it, felt that it needed a lot of editing. To all who liked the first one, I apologize. I won't delete it, but I just feel that it needed some work. To anyone who hasn't read it, you may read the first one, read this one, or read both. Either way, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

Richard Grayson sat in his office, staring blankly at his computer monitor. His jet black hair was spiked in its usual style, making him look like a madman. If it weren't for his mask, his eyes would've revealed bags from a consistent lack of sleep, which would have further emphasized his crazy appearance.

He took another big gulp of coffee from his mug before sighing and leaning back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head. He stared at the ceiling, which was a boring slate grey. _I hate work_, he thought. He sighed once again before returning to the façade that was his "leader mode", or as his friend and colleague Beast Boy would call it.

He dove back into his work, but froze when his eye caught something. It was a rarely-opened file that sat somewhere in the midst of the rest. Puzzled, Robin clicked it, and a scarily familiar face popped out at him. He let out a yelp, but recovered long enough to look closely at the betraying blond that had caused his team so much trouble. Richard grimaced, closing the window and going back to his duties. He right-clicked the file and clicked the "delete" option. The computer asked if he was sure and Robin almost laughed at it before clicking "yes".

It was morning, and the Titans were dispersed. Every hero was immersed in an activity of their choosing, so the tower was busy. Starfire stood in the kitchen, preparing yet another one of her native recipes. The alien took a wooden spoon and lightly tapped it on her silk worm's head, telling it to keep out of the boiling pot. Silkie obeyed and crawled over to some already-prepared delicacies and began devouring.

Robin walked in a while later, making his way over to the kitchen to add his mug onto the growing pile of dirty dishes in and around the sink. He spotted Starfire and smiled wearily, letting the alien princess kiss him on the cheek. He wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her back.

"You are tired," Starfire stated, playfully scolding her boyfriend. Robin shrugged.

"These files don't update themselves, Star," he leaned against the counter and folded his arms. Robin yawned and turned away, commencing to walk back over to the entrance. Starfire put her hands on her hips.

"To where are you going?" she asked. Richard turned with a confused expression on his face.

"The gym?" he pointed behind him. The alien sighed.

"Hey, I have to keep up-"

Starfire put a hand up to stop him. "It is alright," she smiled, "You may go." Robin smiled and turned, walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>On the roof, Raven sat in mid-air, meditating as usual. She centered herself, clearing her mind and emptying her thoughts. The air in the morning was cooler, and the dark Titan preferred venturing out of the tower during this time. Even though the others were already awake, it had been proven that they do not start their irritating sounds until noon. Raven breathed out.<p>

"Hi, honey."

Rachel opened an eye and looking to her right. Once she identified the person, she closed her eye and sighed.

"Hello, Gar." The dark Titan touched the ground below and let Beast Boy pull her into an embrace. The green Titan smiled, having never forgotten the moment when she first let him do the gesture. He leaned away a bit to see his love's face, who smiled softly at him. Garfield smiled wider, pulling Rachel into a soft kiss. The dark Titan flushed, still a bit startled from the first that he'd kissed her. She told herself over again that blushing and quickening heart rates were normal symptoms of love and kissed the green Titan back.

Beast Boy pulled his head away from Raven's and dug his hand into his pocket, pulling out a small cobalt box made of velvet. Raven's raised an eyebrow, wondering what the changeling could be hiding in the small cube. Garfield notice his girlfriend's eyes on the box and turned his back to her, signalling that she wasn't to look until he was ready. Raven rolled her eyes and folded her arms, waiting for the changeling to show her what he was hiding.

Finally, Beast Boy turned to reveal the opened box. Rachel gasped. In the box was a simple gold and ruby charm bracelet, but it still made the dark Titan smile. She looked up at her boyfriend, who grinned sheepishly as she took the accessory from its case. She eyed the bracelet with a raised eyebrow, contemplating its price.

"This looks expensive, Gar," she fit it onto her wrist and gave Beast Boy a warning look. Garfield scratched the back of his head and looked at the ground.

"Yeah, but I couldn't resist," he smiled to himself and fidgeted. Raven sighed and looked at the charm bracelet. She smiled.

"Well, it _is_ nice," she said. Beast Boy looked at her and grinned, pulling her in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>Robin gave a right hook to the punching bag that swung back and forth at him. Every time it came back to its original place, the masked Titan would assault it again with one of his limbs. He didn't notice when Cyborg walked in, going straight to the bench press. The half-robot smiled and waved.<p>

"Hey," he greeted. Robin nodded.

"Hey." He punched the dummy once more. "Where's Bumblebee?" Victor grinned.

"Where do you think?" he asked. Richard rolled his eyes. He still remembered when the yellow-and-black-donning Titan and the half-robot had practically cornered him, demanding that Bumblebee live with them in Jump City. The Titan leader tried his best to resist, but after a gruelling while of whining and threatening, he was worn down. Robin put some of that irritation into his next kick.

"Aw, Dick, don't feel bad. You put up a good fight," Cyborg started his reps. Robin side-glared at his friend, who merely laughed.

"You know it's your fault that Beast Boy and Raven are together, right?" Robin asked. Victor paused to brush imaginary dust from his electric blue shoulder, grinning proudly.

"Yep, I'm that good of a matchmaker," he responded. Richard rolled his eyes again. "Aw come on. You know you're happy for them too." Robin paused and thought back to when the two Titans had finally united. He shrugged, deciding that he was happy for them.

"He finally managed to drive her crazy enough to be with him," the masked hero joked, making Cyborg bellow with laughter. The chuckles died down, and Robin yawned again for the morning, lazily swiping at the punching bag. Victor took note of this and stopped his workout, walking over to his best friend.

"Yo, man, what's up?" he laid a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Files. Just updating files," Richard shrugged.

"We have that many Titans?" the half-robot asked. Robin nodded.

"So many Titans in so many regions," he commented, going back to hitting the punching bag. Cyborg nodded.

"I wonder if they all know each other," he contemplated. Robin stopped, letting the sac swing back and forth. The thought never occurred to him before, but now that it was in his conscious, a growing worry grew within him. He face-palmed.

"Why didn't I think of that sooner?" he asked, half-groaning. Cyborg shook his head.

"I don't know, but now we gotta think of something, because what if one was in trouble…"

"…in another's region without any sort of back-up plan," Robin finished with a nod. He sighed. "Yeah, I know." The masked Titan punched the bag with more force.

* * *

><p>"A banquet! That is what we shall hold!" Starfire jumped up in joy. She started to rant on about her idea as the rest of her friends listened. The alien walked about the common room while explaining her plan in glee, her smile radiating throughout the room. The five other superheroes eyed their happy teammate as she talked and talked, half-listening, half-ignoring. Finally, Starfire came to a stop and clasped her hands together. There was silence amongst the others as they stared back at the alien.<p>

"Well, aside from that Spitflax-"

"Sputflinx."

"Uh, Sputflinx, that doesn't sound like a bad idea," Cyborg looked at the others, who nodded in agreement. Starfire grinned and looked over at Robin, who smiled.

"Sounds good, Star," he praised. The alien princess's grinned increased as she looked over to Beast Boy and Raven. The green Titan grinned.

"Cool! I can finally show Raven my moves!" he wriggled his eyebrows, resting his chin on the dark girl's head, who was seated in his lap. Raven raised an eyebrow, looking up from her book.

"You _have_ moves?" she questioned sarcastically, causing her boyfriend to frown. The rest shook their heads, glad that despite their new found relationship, Raven and Beast Boy hadn't really changed. Raven sighed.

"If it's the only way…" she said. Starfire clapped, looking over at Bumblebee, who was standing in the way of the alien's unanimous vote. She shrugged.

"Okay," she agreed. Koriand'r gasped, flying up into the air and flipping.

"…"

Everyone paused, looking towards the source of the noise. They caught sight of Rachel, who fidgeted behind her tome. Beast Boy nudged her.

"What?" he asked slyly. "What did you say?" The dark Titan shook her head.

"N-Nothing," she dismissed, burying her head in her novel.

"Rae, I know you said something," Cyborg accused. Raven glared at the half-metal Titan.

"Really. Drop it," she warned. The looks she received never seized to annoy her. Rachel slammed her book shut and breathed out.

"Fine," she let up. "I was suggesting…a masquerade." She fiddled with the binding on her copy. The other sat in silence, staring at the dark girl.

"Uh…" Cyborg started.

"I just…think it adds mystery. That's all. Can we drop it now?" Raven crossed her arms and huffed. After a moment of thinking, Starfire gasped.

"Yes! A masquerade!" she declared, pointing a finger in the air.

"Sure, that sounds fun," Robin agreed.

"Wow, Rae. I didn't know you had an imagination," Beast Boy snuggled Raven, who frowned at his comment.

"Why am I your girlfriend again?" she asked. The green Titan leaned away, his ears flopping in mock sadness. Rachel looked back and rolled her eyes.

"So, then it's settled. The Teen Titans are having a masquerade," Robin announced.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wrote another chapter and decided to upload it. I _was_ going to delete the first one until I finished the entire story, because I was unsure about whether or not I would edit it when I went further into the story, but someone had already reviewed it, and it might've made them sade :(. So, it's still here. And now, since I'm following that pattern, I'm uploading this chapter so there wouldn't be a huge gap between uploads. Also, you may notice that Slade is now apart of the story. This is because I've lengthened the plot. I feel weirdly honoured to write about the notorious villain lol. Anyway, this AN is getting long and I don't want to disturb people from reading, so Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

A few weeks later, everything was prepared. The day of the banquet was upon the Titans, and they were getting themselves ready. Each hero had something to do; Robin was tweaking with the many tiny black cones that stuck out from his scalp, Starfire was applying an Earthly lip gloss that she'd bought at the local mall, Beast Boy was currently trying to free his hand, which was losing circulation in the poorly-tied knot in his tie, Cyborg popped his collar, admiring his reflection in the mirror, Raven sighed, accepting the way her hair fell to her shoulders, and Bumblebee relaxed as she rested her tired arms after spending hours styling her unruly strands.

Once the super-powered teens were finished preening, they exited their rooms, making their way down to the bottom of their trademark, T-shaped building. The doors to the foyer slid open to reveal a very pink-looking Koriand'r in a silver mask as she stepped carefully into the room. She held the pink puffy skirt of her dress in her hands and walked slowly in her silver heels to the far wall, leaning and waiting for the others to arrive.

Victor appeared to be the second, showing up in a light blue suit and a white mask. He smiled when he spotted his alien friend and walked over to her, uttering a friendly greeting.

"Whoa, Dick's gonna freak when he sees you," the metal Titan smirked. Starfire blushed, smoothing her curled hair. She played with the clasp of her silver clutch, wondering what her boyfriend would in fact think of her outfit.

"Thank you, friend," she said finally, looking up and smiling. The doors slid open once again to reveal Raven and Bumblebee, who conversed quietly as they approached their teammates. Once they arrived, Koriand'r gasped.

"Oh friends! You are both looking most wonderful tonight!" she clapped, grinning at the other two girls in the room. Karen smirked behind her black mask and showed off her short yellow dress, making it clear that she'd accepted the compliment. Rachel, however, lowered her gold-masked head to look at the cloth that covered her, raising an eyebrow at its monochrome.

"It's just…black," was what she responded with. She pinched the material, not seeing how a simple dress could make anyone look _wonderful_. Bumblebee put her hands on her hips, scowling at the dark Titan.

"What did I tell you about taking a compliment?" she reminded. Raven rolled her eyes, snorting and crossing her arms. She turned away, not wanting to see Bumblebee's scolding glare. Cyborg cleared his throat, stepping into the middle of the circle.

"Well, _I_ for one want to second Starfire's notion," he wrapped and arm around Karen's shoulder, making her giggle. She playfully slapped him away.

"Third," Raven heard a whisper by her ear, and before she could jump, two arms wrapped around her and brought her to her boyfriend. Garfield nuzzled her neck and bit her ear. The dark girl turned a deep red, batting at the green Titan.

"What did I tell you about sneaking up on me?" Rachel hissed, her "menacing" tone not fooling anyone. Beast Boy laughed behind his Phantom mask, releasing a hand to wave at the others. Starfire saw the two happy couples and suddenly felt a desire to be a happy couple herself. The alien looked around the room in search of her boyfriend, but found no good result.

"Where is Robin?" she asked, more or less to herself. Cyborg overheard.

"Don't worry, Star. He'll show up," he reassured. He didn't expect the masked Titan to be involved in anything that would take up too much time, so he didn't think much of his absence.

"Maybe he's still doing his hair," Garfield snickered, burying his face in his girlfriend's hair as he laughed. Raven rolled her eyes and tried to inch away from him.

"Knowing him, he's probably fixing his mask," Cyborg suggested. Karen smirked.

"Or abusing caffeine," she added.

"_Or_ bitching about Slade!" Beast Boy joked. Everyone snickered, which was surprising, considering that the green teen rarely made a joke that was the least bit funny. Starfire wasn't laughing though. Her forehead creased with worry.

"Aw, Star, don't worry. He'll be here," Victor rested a hand on his alien friend's shoulder. Starfire looked up and forced a weak smile. Finally, Robin appeared through the sliding door.

"Dude, finally!" Beast Boy mocked scolded, to which Richard frowned.

"Yeah, man. Where were you?" Cyborg asked. The fancily-masked Titan looked anywhere but at his teammates, scratching the back of his head.

"I-It's irrelevant," he dismissed, not wanting to share an excuse. The truth about his lateness involved about two thirds of his bottle of hair gel, and he wasn't about to admit that to his team. Instead he cleared his throat and asked if everyone was ready. Each Titan nodded and Cyborg took out his metallic arm, pressing a button and summoning the heroes' beloved T-car to the group. The vehicle that appeared was long and black in colour, light gleaming off of it. The metal Titan breathed on his fingers and whipped them on his tux, smiling in pride.

"Whoa…" Beast Boy awed.

"With built-in auto pilot and everything," Cyborg bragged. Robin shrugged.

"Alright. We're off," he announced, gesturing for his friends to enter the car and drive off.

* * *

><p>"How dare he…"<p>

A small girl stood in the middle of a floor, gritting her teeth and clenching he fists. She took a few steps to her right and stopped, anger rising within her.

"How dare he!" she stomped, her voice ringing throughout the large room that she was placed in. The girl was livid, and her location wasn't likely to let her forget her reasons. A man walked over to her right, laying a large hand on her thin shoulder. He patted her in a patronizing manner, not expecting the girl to gain any comfort from him. He wasn't the comforting type. He retracted his hand when the girl stepped away, screeching as she turned to face her mentor. The girl took a look at her mentor, who, despite the fact that his face was covered, looked at her in amusement. She bowed her head, letting her blond hair fall to the sides of her face. She admitted it; she was angry.

"Do not fret," her mentor told her. He stepped as he talked. "Of course he would eventually abandon you. They all would. Isn't that what I've told you?" The masked mentor picked up a remote and eyed it interestedly. After inspection, he put it back and faced his apprentice.

"But…but he…" the blond girl felt confused. Her mentor threw her a newspaper, which she immediately caught by reflex. The man smirked behind his face covering, slightly pleased to know that his apprentice still recalled her training. The girl looked at the paper and grimaced in anger at the front page. She growled, crumpling the journal and throwing it away. The sight of it made her stomach turn. She pressed her fingernails into her palms until they bled, a single tear gathering at the corner of her right eye. The man walked over to the small girl and laid a hand on her shoulder again.

"They all betrayed you, did they?" he whispered in her ear. "Don't you want revenge?" The girl wiped the tear from her eye before it fell. She nodded.

"Yes," she answered. The man smiled. "But…" The man was intrigued.

"I want to keep him," she said. Her mentor thought about her condition. He mulled over his options, the consequences that followed each path. He sighed.

"I suppose I could allow you a pet. After you've disposed of the Titans, once and for all," he replied. "Though, Terra, I would want to know why."

Terra displayed a tight smiled.

"Because. It would earn me a _much_ better reaction from _her_." Slade laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Another Upload :D. I thought I wasn't going to upload any more chapters until August, because of internet problems. But I fixed it...Anyway, here's chapter 3. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

There was a resort that sat perched on a cliff where the banquet was held. Lights bounced off of the elaborate building almost blindingly, alerting passers-by of its whereabouts. Various vehicles and flying heroes arrived at the destination and entered the exclusive party, and cameras flashed at every person that came within several feet of the enormous structure.

The Titans were among the last to arrive, reporters bombarding the teens with their questions even before they could exit their machine. Microphones slid their way through the cracks in the tinted windows, some hitting faces and falling to the floor of the car. The obvious option seemed to be to speed away, but the heroes' concerns were with the media parasites' limbs that were so close to the wheels and so far in through the windows. Finally, Starfire opened a door, stepping out into the crowd of reporters with an optimistic smile on her face.

"Star!" Robin yelled, reaching for her wrist. The alien Titan looked back and gave her boyfriend a quizzical look.

"What is wrong? They are here to attend the masquerade as well, correct?" she asked. Richard shook his head.

"If by 'attend', you mean 'crash'," he said. Starfire thought about this for a while before shrugging and smiling back at the cameras. After a few photos, she turned and grabbed Robin by the arm, easily pulling him out and halting him at her side, leaning in to take some couple shots. She formed a peace sign with the hand that wasn't entwined with her boyfriend's and grinned. Robin stood stiffly to the left of the alien, despising each click that reflected off of him. He scowled, shuffling from foot to foot.

After their little photo shoot, Koriand'r turned back to the limo once again to peer at her friends, who still sat in their seats.

"Friends, engage in the taking of the pictures with us. It has proven to be very enjoyable!" she advised, gesturing for her fellow Titans to join her. Three out of five heroes smiled at the recommendation of their friend and started to climb out of the vehicle. Beast Boy stood just out of the door and posed at the cameras in a very cheesy manner. Following his montage of cocky frames, his face turned blank, and the green Titan frantically patted his jacket.

"Uh, Grass Stain? You forget something?" Cyborg asked. Garfield looked up in worry before looking to his sides, grunting in confusion. He nodded.

"Yeah, my girlfriend…" he trailed off, turning around and proclaiming an "oh". Beast Boy ducked into the limo and pulled out a pale, uncooperative arm with great struggled. Muffled threats and pleas were heard as the dark Titan was retrieved and brought into the middle of the camera flashes, deeply frowning and retracting her arm from her boyfriend's grip. She clamped her shiny mask back onto her face and turned away, slamming the door. Raven huffed, allowing each lens one of her menacing stares. Everyone else shrugged off her behaviour and strode over to the glass door entrance, entering their party.

* * *

><p>A small wigged girl stood on one of the balconies that faced the front of the resort, narrowing her eyes disdainfully at the multitude of superheroes that had arrived for the banquet. She leaned on the rail, her right hand gripping onto an oddly-shaped remote control and turning it over and over. The girl donned a disguise that nearly concealed every inch of her natural self, for she didn't want to attract any attention. She sighed, turning around and leaning her back against the banister instead.<p>

"Have they arrived?" a male voice spoke into a small communication device in the girl's ear.

"Yes," she replied. She tilted her head to look down and saw a fairly familiar group entering the building with little ease, considering the amount of reporters that stood in their way. The girl re-narrowed her eyes.

"Fine, commence Phase One: Stage Two," the male instructed, closing off the signal. The girl sighed, storing a large duffle bag in the far corner of the balcony and walking into the hotel.

* * *

><p>The banquet seemed to be a success; music boomed and everyone danced. Of course, some heroes stuck to the walls like stones, refusing to move even a single muscle other than the ones used to frown. But others displayed the complete opposite demeanour, dancing in a frenzy of flailing limbs and eccentric spasms. The room seemed to be moving in time with the music, and the whole resort shook with its beats. Nobody would've suspected a disguised girl, formerly a Titan herself, to be looking on scathingly at the spectacle.<p>

Terra was still in a small dark room filled with controls and buttons, her right hand hanging off of a rather large lever. She scanned the room, trying to look for her target. She swallowed when she locked on a single hero, narrowing her eyes and tensing her body in quiet rage. Terra took another deep breath, tightening her grip on the switch, wanting to blindly pull it, just to see the shock on her target's face. Yet, she knew that her mentor would dislike the idea, and possibly punish her if she dared to hinder his plan by even a step. Terra sighed.

The target moved off of the wall, finally breaking away from the chain of plane-dwellers. She stepped through the crowd and stopped when she was by herself, standing in a corner and crossing her arms.

Terra slowly smiled, drumming the lever and scanning the room once more to make sure that every other Titan was distracted. The formally-dressed super-teens all looked as though they were enjoying themselves, and weren't paying the slightest attention to the girl in the far corner. Terra was pleased and pulled the lever.

* * *

><p>"What the…" someone yelled as the water cascaded down on the crowd. People were screaming and sputtering, trying to get to a dry area. Some Titans flew to the air, attempting to escape the rushing multitude of quickly-soaking brave-hearts. A shrill voice exclaimed about their ruined outfit, while others merely shouted along.<p>

Soon, the lighting short-circuited due to the water, and the screams grew. Frantic Titans tried to light the room with their powers, but soon realized that the heated orbs and rays would catch fire and cause even more panic. Before the flames could spread, the more water-adapted heroes extinguished them. All in all, the scene looked abysmal.

"What's happening?" Cyborg yelled over the crowd at his friends, who were among the people in the middle of the room.

"I don't know!" Robin was waving his hands in an effort to calm the room down. He shouted and commanded, but his voice couldn't pass the volume of the frightful and livid crowd. The masked Titan pushed past his fellow heroes to get to the podium, but in all the mayhem, it was proving to be difficult. After what seemed like hours of shoving, Richard finally made his way to the front of the room.

"Everybody STOP!" he screamed. Every Titan froze, shutting their mouths and turning to face their leader. The room promptly quieted enough to hear the remaining water rain, drizzling to a drippy stop. Even the airborne heroes lowered to the floor and paid attention. Robin breathed out.

"Everyone just _calm down_," he said in a softer, yet still authoritative voice. "There isn't an answer to what just happened, but we all just need to stay calm."

There was still tension in the air, and some people were still complaining about their ruined wardrobes, but the room was noticeably calmer. Five head Titans started to investigate the scene, questioning the guests and looking for clues. Robin and Cyborg were the first to do the questioning, and they gathered a group of people to start. Bumblebee and Starfire checked the rooms that surrounded the perimeter of the hall, opening doors and making sure no one was hiding away. Beast Boy walked around in the form of a dog, sniffing around for anything suspicious.

After a few minutes, the green Titan stood up in his human form with a look of confusion on his face. He spun around, scanning the room and furrowing his eyebrows. Not finding what he was looking for, Garfield's heart sank. He looked over at the two girls who were checking the control room with great interest and jogged to meet them.

"Hey guys," he called.

"Have you found a clue, friend Beast Boy?" Koriand'r leaned away from the frame to look at her green friend. Garfield shook his head.

"No-"

"Then, what is it?" Bumblebee leaned away from the door as well, putting her hands on her hips. Beast Boy creased his forehead, biting his lip. He shuffled from foot to foot, looking behind him.

"I might be wrong…"

"Spit it out, Beast Boy," Karen tapped her foot in frustration. She was already angry at the fact that her hair was soaked to the scalp, and didn't want to deal with her teammate's behaviour. He squeezed his eyes shut and practically shouted out his next sentence.

"Raven's gone!"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: FINALLY! I'm so sorry! This late upload had a lot to do with my computer crashing and a lot of technical stuff that resulted in a loss of all my files. After you read this chapter, I hope it will become evident that the story won't end in the same way that the first version did. Now, I'll stop typing for fear of giving something away. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>

"Where am I?"

Raven woke up to find herself in a small, dimly lit room. She caught sight of the dirty ceiling and smelled the humidity from the cracks that leaked water along the walls until it hit the floor. She heard tiny feet scurrying just outside of the dark grey walls that surrounded her, but assumed that it was just a few rodents that resided in the hotel. After a while, the dark Titan slowly sat up and looked around, wondering why she was placed in the room.

She saw a large metal door that locked her within the tiny space, and Rachel contemplated how easy it would be to open it. She curled her feet up and rose to a standing position to walk over to the metal slab. Raven reached for the door only to have it swing back to reveal a pitch black hallway that lied outside of the room. The dark girl raised an eyebrow in curiosity as a shadowed figure stepped into view. She put out her arm, summoning her dark powers in defense should the guest be an enemy.

"You're awake," the shadow said, stepping into the light to reveal a stranger in a white dress. Raven furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but the girl didn't seem fazed. She slowly walked around the dark Titan and came to a stop, turning to face her prisoner. Raven had her arm stretched out towards the girl, never looking away. She narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you?" she demanded. The girl paused and gripped an object behind her back, taking a slow breath before whipping her free hand around to push away that of her opponent's, using her occupied hand to apply the object to Raven's forehead. Raven reeled back with a grunt, slamming her back onto the far wall and reaching up to touch her head. A thin metal strap was attached to her temples and pulsed, sending a crippling wave of pain through the dark Titan's skull. She attempted to pry the thing off, but her mystery adversary dropped into a side-sweep, knocking Rachel onto the floor. The dark girl felt her head and back thwack against the concrete ground. She gritted her teeth and spat her famous mantra, but nothing happened.

"You don't remember me?" asked the cobalt-masked mystery, tilting her red head and advancing.

"Am I supposed to?" Raven replied with what little attitude she could muster. She propped herself up on her weak elbows. The stranger shook her head and chuckled.

"Well, I guess it's been a long time," she brought a hand to her hair and mask and pulled, revealing a familiar face and blond strands. Raven gasped.

"Terra?" she uttered with wide eyes. She froze in place, staring at her captor in shock. The introduced antagonist smirked and crossed her arms, nodding. The look on her prisoner's face made Terra's day, but her mission was far from over. She contemplated that expression plastered on her own face, wondering if she would enjoy it, but quickly thought back to the plan at hand.

"I thought you were gone," Raven's surprise surfaced and her voice cracked as a result. Terra's pride rose at this and her smile widened. She held out her arms and shrugged. In one of her peach appendages was a long grey remote, and Terra twirled it in her hand.

"Things change," she answered the statement. Raven scowled, seeing familiarity in the device.

"Why are we here?" she asked. "Why are you doing this? What could you possibly want from me? Why – oof!"

While the dark Titan asked her questions, Terra approached her and put a finger to her chakra, pushing her down and back into a lying position. Rachel growled under her breath, looking at her assailant in annoyance. Terra smiled. The blond girl cupped her prisoner's chin in her hand, turning her face left and right to examine her. Raven weakly slapped her hand away. Terra chuckled.

"Oh, Raven. Always so focused on the details," she brought another hand up to rest on Raven's forehead. She pressed her fingers into the indigo girl's temples, causing another ripple of pain to flow through Raven's head. Rachel whined, grabbing onto Terra's wrist and trying to pry her fingers from her skull. She felt herself beginning to go unconscious. Terra brought the odd remote to her prisoner's face and pressed a button, causing it to light up.

"Just relax, Rae," Terra whispered as the dark Titan began to slump. Raven heard her enemy's voice, but lost too much strength to respond. Her last view was of Terra's smile.

* * *

><p>Five Titans were gathered around Cyborg, looking over him to see the tiny screen that was installed in his arm. It displayed the recent events that occurred before their dark friend had disappeared, but nothing that would lead the heroes any further. It started at the beginning of the banquet and played until the water system went off, short circuiting the electricity and turning off the camera. Every time the video ended, the Titans would rewind and play the footage again, but nothing in the scene would change.<p>

The fifth playback had just come to an end, and all five heroes groaned. Robin put up a hand to silence them.

"Cyborg, play it again," he instructed. The metal Titan gawked at him with his one human eye.

"But there isn't any evidence on it!" he complained, throwing his arms in the air in frustration.

"We must've looked through that video a thousand times!" Beast Boy joined in, pouting.

"Maybe she was in a blind spot," Bumblebee suggested, but to no avail. The Titan leader gave everyone a look before gesturing to his metallic friend's arm. Cyborg sighed and pressed a few buttons, setting the footage to play. It commenced as guests entered the hall, ran through all the pleasantries and played the dance. The video showcased all the heroes more or less enjoying themselves and everything looked normal. Finally, the sprinkler system went off, and water dripped down onto the screen. The camera short-circuited, ending the video once again.

"Cyborg-"

"Can we just start looking for her?" Cyborg interrupted with a tone of exasperation. Robin looked at him.

"Play it backwards," he insisted. The half-robot sighed and hit the button. The screen displayed the last few moments of the footage in reverse. The water that had bled into the shot swept back up and the rain that had fallen onto the superheroes flew back into the sprinklers. Soon, the Titans went from their shocked state to a more relaxed one as they danced and cheered. Richard instructed Cyborg to pause the video. He pointed to a small blur that stood in the corner of the room and told the metal Titan to zoom in. Once the shot advanced the black dot, the Titans identified a very fuzzy-looking Raven standing apathetically away from the party. Robin told Victor to play the rest of the video at normal and once again the footage resumed until the water ruined the banquet. Unfortunately, the five superheroes didn't find a single clue that would lead them to their dark friend.

"Perhaps she is doing the cleaning up?" Starfire suggested.

"No," Bumblebee shot down, "she wouldn't take _this_ long."

"Then perhaps she is lost?" the others contemplated the idea for a while.

"I could contact her," Beast Boy offered, holding up his communicator.

"That thing's fried, BB," Cyborg told his green friend. "Besides, she would've already called if that's all she was doing."

"Well, we might as well start looking," Robin said, standing up. "Titans, split up. If any of you find anything, report back." The masked Titan walked off, leaving everyone else to follow suite.

* * *

><p>The hallways outside of the banquet hall were well-lit and dry, so Beast Boy had no trouble wandering them. He turned corners anxiously, calling for his girlfriend. Various hotel residents had opened their room doors to yell at the changeling despite being told that there was a missing person, so Garfield tried to be a bit quieter. The superheroes were turning to building over, but so far, no one had found anything useful. This made the green Titan worry even more.<p>

Beast Boy's heart rate was increasing, but he took deep breaths, knowing what too much worry would earn him. He picked up his speed, convincing himself that walking would help him feel better. The green teen turned another corner and bumped into something. He went sprawling to the far wall, landing in a seated position with a thud. Garfield grunted, wondering what he'd knocked into and saw Robin sitting across from him.

"Oh," he said, "hey." The masked Titan greeted him.

"Any sign of Raven?" he asked. Beast Boy's ears flopped down as he shook his head. Richard stood and helped his friend up, listening for something.

"Do you hear that?" he said. The green Titan blinked at him before hearing the same noise. His ears sprang up.

"That sounds like…"

* * *

><p>Raven awoke once again in the small grey room with a drowsy feeling. A funny feeling flowed through her body, but it felt familiar, so she didn't question it. The dark Titan propped herself on her elbows, looking around the room. Oddly, she didn't see her captor. Rachel raised an eyebrow as she thought about why Terra would leave her on her own. The dark girl looked to her right and saw the metal door wide open for her, the dark hallways inviting her to enter it. <em>What the…<em>she thought with narrow eyes. She didn't expect to actually be left free, but as the seconds went on, that was exactly as she seemed to be.

Raven stood up and felt the weight of her hair on her back, frowning. She remembered the day when Bumblebee had told her to grow it out, Starfire agreeing. The dark Titan shook her head and told herself that once she was home, she was cutting her hair. She turned to the opened door and wondered if Terra were waiting for her just outside. She called out for the blond adversary, but heard nothing in return. Raven took a tentative step into the pitch black hall and came into contact with something low and solid. Curious, the dark girl lightly tapped the object and realized that it was a step. She stepped onto the notch and slowly climbed the stairs until she hit something solid. Rachel shook her head, thinking that she was indeed trapped.

"I knew she wouldn't leave me alone," she muttered, wondering how she was supposed to escape now. She stared through the darkness at the object in her path and decided to phase through. Raven approached the block and hit her forehead, grumbling in pain. The object swung around and revealed the well-lit hall. Raven furrowed her eyebrows and reached up to touch her face, only to realize that her chakra wasn't in place. Before her thoughts spiralled out of control, she took a deep breath and decided that finding her friends would help her.

The dark teen climbed out of the dark hall and into the well-lit one, breathing in the fresher air. She turned and shut the door behind her, not wanting to go back into the cramped room. Raven looked around, wondering where the banquet hall could be. She shrugged and picked a direction, figuring that enough walking would get her back to the front. As she strolled, the dark Titan contemplated the party, wondering what had become of the water-ridden masquerade. She turned a corner and heard voices not far from where she was located. Raven felt a tad optimistic and picked up her pace, treading through the halls to try and find the source of the noise. When one of the voices shouted a "dude", the dark girl cracked a small smile. A corner was coming up and Rachel felt a sense of hope dawning on her. She turned around a saw…

Herself.

She saw herself in her boyfriend's arms.

Raven blinked in confusion, wondering what was wrong with the situation. She stared into her own eyes, her own eyes staring back. Her body regarded her with amusement and disdain. It stood wrapped in Beast Boy's arms and didn't seem in the least bit phased by the dark Titan's presence. Raven slowly looked down and noticed blond hair flowing down the sides of her face. It stopped halfway down her body, which was covered in white. Nervous, the dark girl looked at her peach-coloured hands. Rachel's breath started to shorten as she looked up at the others in the hall. In each eyes she was unable to find a shred of friendliness. _Oh no_, she thought fearfully, _I'm…_

"Star," Robin uttered coldly, "grab her."

Two arms wrapped around the dark Titan's borrowed body, and Raven began to scream.

"No!" she exclaimed. "You don't understand! I'm no-" A hand came up and stuck to the dark girl's mouth, stopping her from speaking.

"You shall not speak," Koriand'r whispered in her ears. Raven wriggled and struggled against the stronger-than-appeared alien, but figured out that it was pointless. She looked at herself again, who looked at her in boredom. She tried to say Terra's name, but the hand clamped over her face prevented her. She frantically reached up and tugged on Starfire's hand, but it was no use. The dark Titan was stuck.

"They're saying they don't know how this happened," she heard Cyborg said behind her. "They're taking her back." Raven widened her eyes, knowing exactly what her metallic friend was implying. She knew that if she were to be taken away, she'd be a goner for sure. The dark girl had to think of something, but she didn't know what. She looked to her own face, which was no help. She looked at her boyfriend's and saw hurt. The dark teen had to look away momentarily to avoid his eyes. Finally, she looked at Robin and remembered something. Rachel took a deep breath and brought her knee to her chest, closing her eyes. After a few moments, Raven thrust her heeled sole into Starfire's gut, feeling the arms around her loosen.

She spun around to see the alien princess lying in Victor's arms, a slowly reddening hole in the middle of her torso. Starfire gasped for air and Cyborg looked at her in shock and rage. Raven was about to utter an apology when a steel-toed boot met her left cheek, throwing her head to her right and nearly snapping her neck. Everything was muted as the dark Titan fell onto the wall and slid down to the floor. She tasted something thick in her mouth and looked down, seeing blood drip onto her dress. Multiple pairs of arms pick her up and put her on a stretcher, strapping her in and immediately attaching an IV to her arms. A chemical passed through her veins and Raven was once again going under.

"N-No…" she said weakly, a combination of the anesthetics and her rapidly swelling face stopped her from speaking intelligently. She tilted her head up to see her face one last time. As she was being wheeled around the corner, her body lifted her arm and curled her lips upward. Her arm waved at her as her mouth said "goodbye". Raven blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Another upload. I just finished the chapter and was eager to put it up, so here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>

It was the day after the banquet, and the six Titans were home. It was true, the party had been a disaster, but it served its purpose, meaning that it wasn't a total bust. The events of the masquerade were plastered all over the local tabloids and newspapers so that no person would be spared the details of the ruined affair. Though rained out, most of the guests argued that it had been the best party they'd been to in a while, therefore they had no complaints. The fact that it had been crashed made for an even more interesting tale.

The Titans were gathered around Raven, who was in the process of sharing her story.

"I-I don't know _what_ she was trying to do. She had this…this remote in her hand. She tried to point it at me, but I knocked it away. We fought for a while and then I escaped. That's when I found you guys," the dark Titan looked at her boyfriend, whose face was contorted in worry. She wondered if the green teen believed her, but assured herself that he did. Rachel looked to the others in the room and saw no doubt in their faces. She tried not to smile.

"Well, she's in custody now, so there's nothing more to do," Robin said, looking over at Starfire. The alien had a bandage wrapped around her gut, due to the kick inflicted on her the night before. The injury had almost punctured one of the alien princess's many stomachs, and landed her in the infirmary for the night. She was released in the morning. The alien Titan herself looked over at the Titan leader, catching on to his anger. She laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled, making him smile too.

"Yes, friends," she addressed the room, "let us forget the incident and feel victorious in the defeat of our enemy. I propose we all commence the feast of the pudding of victory!" Koriand'r stood up and clasped her hands together, giggling as the others fought the urge to vomit. Raven looked around, wondering why everyone looked so disgusted. Then, the blurry memory of Starfire handing her a peculiar dish seeped into her conscious, and the dark Titan remembered.

"U-Uh, Star?" she called. Starfire widened her eyes at the half-demon in shock, and Raven clamped her mouth shut in remembrance. She cleared her throat.

"Star-_fire_," she self-corrected, earning a round of confused looks from the others. "Why don't we just go for pizza?" The odd looks didn't diminish, and the dark girl wondered if she'd done something wrong.

"Aren't you in a celebrating mood," Beast Boy spoke up with a grin. Rachel looked from him to the others, wondering how she should reply.

"I-I'm just…glad to be home," she offered weakly. The others eyed her warily for another few seconds before Cyborg stood up and stretched.

"Well, we're not going to get there by sitting here and staring at Raven," he said, walking around the couch. The others stood up as well and followed the metal Titan out of the common room. Rachel was the last to leave, breathing a sigh of relief while no one watched.

"Watch out, Terra, and don't forget who you're supposed to be," a man spoke into the communicator in Raven's ear. The switched blond sighed, exiting the room.

* * *

><p>A blank ceiling was what Raven saw when she woke up. Long fluorescent lights ran along the perimeter and lit up her room, letting her see everything that occupied it. The dark girl looked to her left and saw a glass wall directly beside her, looking through to see other rooms similar to her own. She looked to her right and saw various cables with some ends linked up to monitors, others apparently linking to her. The monitors beeped normally, the only sound in the cell. Rachel took a breath, blinking. She didn't know why she was in the room and she didn't know what had happened to her.<p>

Confused and disoriented, the dark girl sat up and caught sight of the long blond hair that shot out of her head. The memory of the last night hit her, and Raven started to scream. She gripped her light strands and gaped in fear. She looked down at her hands and saw that they were the exact same peach colour that she saw before. Rachel looked down at the small cot she sat on and took deep breaths. She reached up and touched her cheek, feeling a few spaces in her mouth where a few of Terra's teeth used to be. The dark Titan looked over at the glass wall, seeing her reflection for the first time. What Raven caught sight of was the picture of a battered Terra, with a swollen left cheek and lips that looked like a Botox project gone wrong wrapped in thick white gauze bandage. Everything looked surreal to the switched sorceress, and she didn't believe that the situation she was in was real.

Raven lied back down on her small bed, thinking about her actions. She thought back to the night before and mulled over each event. The dark Titan wondered if she should've stayed home. She thought about her decision to decline her boyfriend's invitation to dance. She contemplated her choice to venture off alone. Everything Raven thought about made her angrier and angrier. The place the dark girl was in was preventable, and she knew it. Raven squeezed her eyes shut.

"Medication for patient number three-five-two-nine-seven dash four," the air-sealed door swooshed open and revealed a woman in a white lab coat. Raven's eyes sprung open and she sat up, turning to face the doctor. The woman held out a small bottle of pills, shaking them in front of the dark Titan's face. Raven eyed them suspiciously.

"What is that?" she asked. The medical professional smiled.

"Your medicine. Will you take them?" she asked. Rachel looked into the doctor's eyes and saw hope. It almost looked as though she were eager for Raven to take the pills. She didn't want to disappoint the attentive doctor, but she also didn't know what would happen if she did take it.

"W-What does it do?" Raven stalled, trying to read the label of the orange container. The white-clad woman sighed.

"It is to maintain the control of your powers," she answered with another smile. She shook the bottle again, and Raven looked at her. She swallowed, slowly grasping the bottle. The doctor looked at her as she slowly popped off the lid, emptying the handful of capsules into her hand. Rachel took one last look at the doctor before putting the pills in her mouth, throwing her head back to swallow them. She took a deep breath. The doctor's smile widened.

"Thank you," she whispered, seeming to be near tears. She took out a chart and wrote down information with vigor, sighing happily. While she wrote, she mumbled to herself, using words like "patient" and "improvement". Raven furrowed her eyebrows, wondering why the woman looked so excited. She took another look at her surroundings, and decided to try something.

"Since I took your pills," she started, gaining the doctor's attention, "will you tell me why I'm here?" The doctor eyed her for a moment or two, questioning the motive behind her question. She thought about whether or not her patient was relapsing.

"You are here to be rehabilitated, Ms. Markov," she explained. Raven looked at her in confusion.

"Who?" she asked. The doctor blinked.

"_You_. _You're_ Ms. Markov," she told her. Rachel shook her head.

"N-No, I'm not," she told the doctor, whose smile vanished. The woman took a deep breath and clutched her chart in her arms.

"Please, Terra. Don't do this again," the doctor pleaded, her eyes growing sad. Raven looked at her.

"Do _what_? I-I'm not Terra," she insisted, much to the doctor's dismay. She took out a smaller bottle filled with liquid. She filled a small syringe with the liquid, tapping it to make sure that it was ready.

"Of course not. You're _Raven_," she sighed, approaching the pseudo-blond. Raven eyed the needle as it neared her, backing away from the doctor and leaning against the glass wall.

"What is that?" she pointed at the threatening tool.

"Since it is now apparent that you've shown little signs of improvement, we will need to run some new tests. Please cooperate, Ms. Markov," the doctor held the needle out to Raven's borrowed arm, but the dark Titan kicked the medical professional's hand away with Terra's foot. She stood up on her cot while the doctor scrambled for her syringe. Raven jumped off of the bed and ran to the still-open door. The doctor saw her attempt at freedom and removed a small remote from her lab coat and pressed a button, causing a device wrapped around Terra's neck to send an electric shock throughout the blond's body. Raven felt the pain, screeching and falling to the floor. She curled up into a fetal position, muffling her cries of pain. The dark girl felt something sharp penetrate her jugular, and soon the room was darkening.

"Don't worry, Ms. Markov. It'll all be over soon," the doctor soothed the unconscious girl, patting her limp head.

* * *

><p>Terra found herself walking down the busy Jump city street after lunch, her stolen arm wrapped around Beast Boy's. She had her head in the clouds, smiling happily as she hung off of the green Titan. The former superhero hummed to herself, feeling joyful for the moment. Garfield stared at his girlfriend in amazement. He didn't understand why Raven was so happy and had never known the dark Titan to hum to herself. The green male blinked.<p>

"R-Rae?" he addressed. Terra blinked with Rachel's eyes, looking at the guy she'd attached herself to. "Why are you so…happy?" Beast Boy swallowed. Terra furrowed her borrowed eyebrows.

"N-Not that I mean you shouldn't be happy," the green Titan began to ramble, "I mean I was just surprised, you know, since you don't like to smile that much and you're usually really serious, which is cool everything – not that the happy thing isn't cool. It totally is! It's just you're not normally like this and I…um…I'm just…worried, I guess?" Beast Boy had stopped walking and was looking at his feet, kicking imaginary dust. His face was reddening with embarrassment, so Garfield continued to avoid his girlfriend's eyes. He was surprised when a pale hand came up to cup his cheek. The green Titan glanced up and saw Raven's face smiling at him. The dark Titan's lips came into contact with his. Garfield smiled and pulled his love closer, returning her kiss.

For a long while, neither hero moved from their position. Terra felt nostalgia and wrapped her arms around Beast Boy's neck. She remembered when they'd first kissed, when she was herself. The situation she was in at the time made the mood more confusing than romantic, and she immediately felt a pang of regret for having left the green teen. This caused her to deepen her kiss, forgetting her surroundings and just focusing on the two of them. A tear gathered at the corner of her eye, but she didn't deter. Finally, they pulled away and Beast Boy rested his forehead on Raven's chakra, smiling.

"Does that mean I shouldn't be worried?" he asked with a smirk. Terra let her abducted body display a small smile.

"What do you think?" she asked. Beast Boy made a show of trying to think; looking upward and sticking his tongue out in a comical manner.

"I think…" he looked back at Raven's face, "…another kiss would help me decide." The green Titan wriggled his eyebrows, to which his love's eyes rolled as Terra played her part. She gave him one of the demoness's sarcastic looks and Beast Boy gulped.

"Too far?" he asked. Terra looked at him for a moment before realizing her look might have frightened him. She smiled and pulled him in for another kiss.

Before the two Titans could lose themselves again, something beeped within Raven's ear, and Terra pulled away with a gasp.

"Rae? What's wrong," Beast Boy put his hands on the dark girl's shoulders. Terra immediately batted his hands away, stepping further from him.

"I-I need to go somewhere," she told him. Beast Boy looked at her in confusion.

"W-What? Where?" he asked. Terra looked at him with indigo eyes.

"A-A book. I-I need to pick up a book. I'll meet you at the tower, alright?" she said.

"Why don't I come with you?" Garfield offered eagerly. "They won't miss us for another few hours."

"N-No," Terra looked away, seeing anxiety fill her love's eyes. "I have to do this alone."

"But-"

"Just trust me, okay?" she stressed, shutting the green teen up. Beast Boy nodded, his ears flopping.

"O-Okay," he tried to smile, but it was evident that he was nervous. Terra looked at him and felt guilty for what she was doing. For a second, she contemplated turning against Slade and simply remaining Raven forever, but knew that this dream was out of reach. Instead, the former Titan took a deep breath and hugged the changeling one last time before seeing him off.

"I love you, Gar," she whispered. Beast Boy's spirits were lifted a little.

"I love you too, Rae," he replied, holding her closer before letting go, shifting into a bird and flying off. Terra looked at his rapidly shrinking form before looking at her hands, seeing their pale colour. _Maybe in time, he'll love _me_ and not her_, she thought as she turned to walk away.

* * *

><p>Slade waited for his apprentice in the darker parts of Jump City. He stalked the alleys impatiently, annoyance rising within him. Finally, the masked villain heard footsteps nearing his path, and the lips behind his facial covering curled upward. The footsteps grew louder until it sounded as though the intruder were in his vicinity. The newly entered person called out, and Slade immediately jumped out from his hiding place, attacking the infiltrator.<p>

Terra felt the sole of a foot meet the middle of Raven's back, and she face-planted. The cold and damp concrete met the right side of dark girl's face, and Terra grunted in pain. The foot that had assaulted her rested on her back and prevented her from rising. The sole deepened, pushing air out of Raven's lungs. Terra used her stolen mouth to gasp, trying to breathe.

"What have I told you about making your presence known?" Slade bent down and whispered into the dark Titan's ear. Terra gritted her teeth as she struggled to gain oxygen. The foot was lifted and the pseudo-Titan inhaled, taking in the stale air that surrounded her. She sat up, seeing her mentor standing before her in a prestigious manner. She flinched as Slade brought a hand to Raven's face, examining her in contentment. He chuckled, ripping his fingers from the dark Titan's face, leaning back to take a few steps away from his disguised apprentice.

"My, my, how uncanny," the super villain commented. "And here I thought you would simply don face paint and a wig. Well done, Terra." Terra smirked behind her teacher's back, slowly rising to the feet of her enemy.

"It was easy," she bragged, "I nearly strolled in there."

"And Raven?"

"She's in custody," Terra responded. Slade waited a few moments before lashing out again and holding Raven's hand behind her back, causing Terra pain. The fake hero squealed, quickly shutting up to avoid more physical abuse.

"Not good enough," Slade hissed, throwing the girl away. He straightened, pacing the floor around his student. "In order to avoid discovery, one must always cover their tracks. Leaving Raven alive is a liability to you, Terra; something that could get you into trouble. What if someone were to find her, believe her? I for one would certainly find this step back to be a grave one, and also easily avoidable. You know how I hate mistakes." As Raven's back was turned to him, Slade kicked her, making Terra cry out as she fell back onto the dirty ground. He strolled over to her, taking a small book from his suit and dropping it next to Raven's head. Terra quickly took it into her enemy's arms.

"You won't be returning to your body, so why leave it around?" the masked villain asked his injured pupil. Terra slowly rose to Raven's feet, clenching her fists and gritting her teeth. She bowed her head and exhaled.

"Alright," she said, "I'll kill her." Slade smirked behind his mask. He turned from his student, dismissing her. Terra's head shot up, and she glared at her teacher.

"Just as long as _you_ keep up _your_ end of the deal," she spat with quiet menace, summoning the dark Titan's powers and phasing through the ground. Slade growled and spun around to hit his student again, but found that he was alone.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Here it is, chapter 6! I'm sorry to say that while writing this chapter, I felt a tad uninspired, and I apologize if it shows. Anyway, hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>

It was night, and the Titans were once again dispersed and lost in their own activities. Beast Boy and Cyborg were engaged in yet another round of their favourite video game, the latter beating the former. Soon, the game announced Cyborg to be the winner, and the metal Titan jumped up. He stepped around his green teammate, taunting him in an effort to annoy him. Victor danced, nearing Beast Boy's face as he hollered. He was completely oblivious to the fact that Garfield wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to him, so he continued his teasing. Finally, the half-robot noticed the green Titan's absent mind and stopped his dance of victory.

"Yo, Grass Stain," he waved a hand in front of Beast Boy's face, who ignored him.

"Beast Boy?" Cyborg called again, this time tapping the shape-shifter's shoulder.

"Beast Boy!" he yelled, causing the mentioned Titan to fall out of his seat in surprise, landing on the floor. He let out an exclamation of pain and sat up. For a moment, Beast Boy didn't know why he'd ended up on the floor, and looked up at Cyborg in confusion.

"Huh?" he rubbed the part of his head that hit the floor.

"What's with you, man?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy shook his head.

"N-Nothing," he climbed back into his seat and blinked. The green Titan looked up to see Cyborg with his arms crossed, knowing that he wouldn't drop it. Garfield sighed.

"It's just…Raven, I guess," he mumbled. Victor furrowed his eyebrows.

"What about her?" he asked, taking a seat next to his friend. Beast Boy looked at the metal Titan and looked away, breathing out.

"Don't you think she's been acting a little…weird, lately?" he questioned, fidgeting. "I-I mean, you know…since…last night…when…well when…" Beast Boy swallowed, not knowing how to end his sentence. The thing he was referring to was making him anxious, and he struggled to explain this to Cyborg. Before the green teen could choke on his own words, the metal Titan put a hand on his shoulder, making a gesture that he'd understood. Garfield slightly smiled and sighed in relief. He swallowed again and continued his story.

"You saw it, right?" he asked. "Earlier today. When she called Starfire 'Star'. Sh-She doesn't usually give anyone nicknames, does she?" he paused, looking up at Victor, who started to speak. Garfield interrupted him as he started to babble. "I mean, she calls me _Gar_, b-but that doesn't count, or does it? Y-Yeah, we've been dating for almost a month, so it's not weird that she calls me Gar, is it?" Cyborg paused for a moment to make sure that his green friend was finished speaking. Once he was sure, he started.

"Well, nothing was wrong with her when we checked," Cyborg shrugged, shifting in his seat. Beast Boy swallowed and shifted as well. He ran a hand through his hair.

"I-I know. M-Maybe I'm overreacting," he concluded, leaning back with a sigh. Garfield looked at the coffee table and saw a communicator gleaming in the light of the common room. His ears slightly perked with interest and Beast Boy sat up and swiped the device from the small table. He quickly stood up with a small smile and a little ball of hope in his gut.

"I'll just go call her," he said, turning and leaving. Cyborg watched the receding back of his colleague before shaking his head, turning back towards the television screen and resuming the video game solo.

"Could've used your own communicator," he mumbled, pressing start.

* * *

><p>"Beast Boy calling Raven. Come in Raven."<p>

A voice was heard within the hallways of Titans Tower. Footsteps increased in sound, and Beast Boy cut a corner, mindlessly walking while he held his communicator in his hand. The device made white noise before a scrambled image showed up, quickly clearing. Raven looked at her boyfriend through her own communicator with a neutral expression etched into her visage. Beast Boy smiled when he realized that she'd answered.

"Hey, Rae," he greeted. "Where are you?" Raven blinked in slight confusion.

"Uh, the street?" she replied. She kept her stride and barely avoided the others who walked the streets among her.

"D-Do you want me to meet you? It's kind of late-"

"Gar, don't you think I can handle the dark?" the dark Titan raised an eyebrow, to which Beast Boy gulped. He looked around before looking back at the screen. He anxiously sped up.

"W-Well-"

"Look, I'm almost home. Can't you wait until then?" Raven urged. She was getting irritated, and wanted the conversation to be over. A few people that had passed her overheard what she'd been saying and looked back to see what her problem was. The dark girl turned to glare at them before looking away. Beast Boy gulped again, his ears flopping.

"O-Okay," he mumbled meekly. Raven saw his change in expression and sighed.

"Sorry. It's just I…" he trailed off, remembering what had happened to her earlier in the day. She shut her mouth and bit her lip. She looked down at the small text in her arm and.

"I-I just…had a hard time finding the book," she offered, holding the book up to the screen. She forced a small smile to display itself on her face in an effort to calm Garfield. Beast Boy blinked, seeing something wrong with the dark Titan's response. He was about to ask if she were alright, but refrained, deciding to talk to her once she was home.

"Alright. See you then. I love you," he smiled, shutting his communicator and making his way to the first floor.

"I love you too," Raven mumbled sadly to the unlit screen, closing and tucking her own device into her belt. She looked up at the sky and saw Titans Tower as it looked over the city. Rachel sighed and looked at the window of a nearby store. She frowned at her appearance and clutched the book closer to her chest.

For a moment, she lapsed, and went back to thinking as her true self, which was Terra. She thought about the plan, what her mentor had in store. Then, she just thought about her mentor. She thought about how he had a hand in getting her into the situation she was in now. Suddenly, the former Titan felt a lump in her adversary's throat, and a feeling of entrapment surrounded her. The air around her grew tight, and Terra started to gasp. She gripped her small book in Raven's arms as she struggled to breathe. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes, but the pseudo hero fought to keep them from falling. _I can never escape_, she thought to herself, feeling a tear run down Raven's cheek.

Before any more could follow, Terra straightened, gathering herself and pulling the dark Titan's hood over her head. _Suck it up, Terra_, she told herself, _There's no use crying over it now_. Terra took a deep breath and gripped the book. She figured that her emotions were in enough control to fly and took to the air, making her way towards the tower.

* * *

><p>Five doctors stood around a wall of surveillance cameras, each one pointed at their specific patient. They were more or less gathered in a group as they spied on the person who was put in their care. Every few minutes, at least one doctor would write information on the charts they were all issued for later use.<p>

"How is she doing?" a superior-looking doctor approached the group with a look of concern on his face. One doctor turned to greet him and answer his question.

"Not well, I'm afraid," he responded, handing his chart over to his boss. "The patient shows significant signs of relapse. This has never happened to any of the other patients." The doctor nervously adjusted his lab coat and avoided his superior's eyes.

"Not only that," another joined in without turning around, "she seems to be suffering from delusions. Every time we would interview her, she would tell us she's Raven."

"It looks as though she has an obsession with the local superhero," the first doctor continued. "There's no conclusive answer that would determine why she would believe so."

"She isn't lying?" the superior asked.

"No," another doctor answered. She turned around with a stern look on her face before remembering who she was addressing. "We put her through a polygraph. The results have shown that she truly believes that she is Raven."

The superior doctor looked down in shame. He stepped over to the screens and looked at the patient the five doctors had been attending too. Terra was shown sleeping soundly in her cell, not displaying any signs of madness. The doctor looked at the screens that showed the results of her various monitors and noted that the former Titan looked to be under control for the moment. He gestured for the other doctors to hand over their charts and once he received them, he looked them over. The information he saw worried him, and he wondered whether any other patient would take a step as far back as Terra did. The doctor sighed.

"We'll relocate her," he concluded, turning to his inferiors. The others were shocked.

"Again?" one uttered. The superior gave him a stern look.

"We won't keep her here. We'll have to put her in an entirely new location," he said.

"So, we're just going to re-erase her memory and ship her to another city?" another doctor asked sarcastically. The superior looked at her in slight surprise.

"Do you have a better option?" he asked. The opposing medic quieted.

"When she wakes, we will begin," the superior medic dismissed the others and watched them file out of the room. While walking, the opposing doctor turned to quickly glance at the screen. She worriedly looked at her patient and thought about what was best for her. After a moment of musing, she let it go and followed her co-workers out the door.

* * *

><p>A carefully thought-out plan was what Terra was reading in Raven's room the next day. Next to the plan was the small book that Slade had handed to her the day before. When she finished reading one step, she read it over, committing it to memory. What she read wasn't exactly ghastly, but it was efficient enough to chill her. She thought about what her body would look like when she was finished with it. She imagined her own face contorted to fit Raven's frightened mood as she died. As much as she wanted to quit and let the half-demon live as her, she knew that her mentor wouldn't allow it.<p>

The plan she memorized was starting to scare her, and Terra opted to practise the spell in the book that she'd received. She cracked it open and commenced reciting, struggling to pronounce the ancient Latin words in which the spell was written. After saying half, Terra took a breath, wondering how Raven ever learned to pronounce the difficult syllables. The former Titan persevered and continued to read. She kept herself from focusing on the spell as to not activate the dark Titan's powers. She was just about to finish when a knock was heard on Raven's door.

"Rae?" Beast Boy's voice was heard on the other side of the door. Terra jumped, quickly putting her objects away and rushing to the door. It was true, Garfield's constant presence was a nuisance to what the former Titan was trying to do, but Terra couldn't keep herself away from the green Titan. She collected herself and opened Raven's door with a smile plastered on the dark Titan's face.

"Hello," she said. Beast Boy bemusedly stared at his girlfriend's face.

"H-Hi," he stuttered, scratching the back of his head. He tried to ignore the wattage of Raven's smile, and opted to look at the floor. "I-I'm sorry. You know, for last night." Terra blinked. Beast Boy looked at her and saw her blank face. He laughed nervously.

"I was worried. I-I know you can handle the dark and everything. I shouldn't have been so…what's that word you used on me?" he grimaced in thought. "Overbearing! I shouldn't have been so overbearing." He smiled with sincerity, causing a knot to form within Terra. "D-Do you forgive me?" Terra looked at Beast Boy's face, not paying much attention to what he was really saying. The green Titan saw this as a challenge and grinned slyly.

"Come on. Don't make me do the face," he teased. Terra blinked before quickly nodding.

"Y-Yeah," she mumbled weakly. "I forgive you." Beast Boy's grin increased. He wrapped his arms around Raven's waist and pulled her in for a hug. Terra gasped, surprised by the green Titan's gesture. She moved Raven's arms to hug him back. The former Titan closed her eyes and stopped thinking. She halted her thoughts on what she had to do. For the moment, all that filled her mind was Beast Boy. Nothing else mattered. She grew so comfortable that when the green Titan pulled away, she grew a little sadder. Garfield looked down at her with a smile. Slade's plan flooded Terra's mind, and she knew what she had to do next. She took a breath.

"Gar," she addressed, gaining Beast Boy's attention. "I want to try something." She levitated the small book from its hiding place and showed it to the green Titan, who looked on with a mixture of curiosity and confusion.

"You want to try something?" he asked. Terra nodded with Raven's head.

"It's a spell," she said, "I haven't tried it before and I want to know what it does." Garfield warily looked at the text, seeming to be hesitant. Terra wondered if he would refuse her request. Of course, she knew that once the spell was put on him, this wouldn't be a problem, but the issue lied with getting him to let her recite it. She formed a look of disappointment and looked at the floor.

"You don't have to if you're feeling nervous," she muttered with mock-sadness, knowing for a fact that Beast Boy would oblige.

"N-No," he nearly-shouted. "I-It's fine. I'll try your spell," he offered a weak smile and Terra returned it with a confident one. She took his white-gloved hand and led him into the dark Titan's room, the book floating behind them. She stopped him in the middle of the floor and took the book from the air. Terra opened the book to the desired page and commenced reciting the spell that she'd rehearsed earlier. As she started to recite, Beast Boy felt something. It felt as though something were rising and disappearing. His mind was going blank and he was blacking out. Finally, Terra finished the spell and looked over the book to see Garfield lying unconscious on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Yet another upload! I'm sorry if my updating seems inconsistent, but the gap shouldn't be longer than 7 days. If it's longer than that, it means that I'm either stuck or my computer's down. If it's the former, kind words of motivation would help :D. If it's the latter...sorry. Also, in this chapter is my first fight scene ever! A little excited, but I won't say any more. Just read and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>

The alarm blared, and four Titans raced down to the first floor. The red lights glared throughout the halls at a blinding rate. The horns echoed at a decibel level high enough to deafen. No matter where the super-powered teens were located within the building, they heard the signal, and knew what it meant. Although it was evident that a new mission was upon the Titans, not all of them were eager to go and defend the city.

Cyborg and Robin appeared first, greeting each other and waiting for the others. They discussed the new-found mission with interest and spoke about strategies that were thought out and practiced before.

"But how can Cinderblock be downtown at a bank?" the metal Titan asked his leader. "I thought he was turned into a popsicle with the rest of them." He re-checked his coordinates with astonishment, but didn't find any different information. Starfire and Bumblebee arrived shortly after, both asking about the new objective. Robin waved them off, telling the girls that they would be informed once everyone was here. A few more beats later, and the Titans were starting to worry about their remaining friends. Silence filled the air as the heroes waited in slight annoyance for Raven and Beast Boy. They all breathed a sigh of relief when they heard the door slide open, but looked in confusion when Raven was the only one who walked through.

"Uh, Raven?" Robin addressed, "where's Beast Boy?" The dark Titan blinked with a blank expression. Then, awareness dawned on her and she put on a casual look.

"He's not well," she spoke clearly, looking at the others. Of course, Rachel knew Garfield's exact state, but wasn't about to share that with the rest of the team. Instead, she forced confidence upon her demeanour and prepared herself for any follow-ups her teammates had to offer.

"Is he ill?" Starfire asked, stepping closer to her friend. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"You could say that," she answered vaguely, pleased that she could hold her attitude. It almost seemed so simple, that the dark girl could trail off in thought and still lie confidently and eloquently to her friends. Raven refrained from showing her smugness on her face though.

"What? What could be wrong with him?" Robin asked in bewilderment. Rachel had to stifle a smirk that attempted to creep into her expression.

"His current state isn't quite…up to par," she wondered if her response was too arrogant, and countered it with a sarcastic look. The others gave her confused looks. Raven was starting to get impatient and wanted to leave for the mission to distract the other Titans.

"What happened to him?" Robin asked. Raven looked at him, feeling annoyed.

"I don't know yet-"

"Where is he?" Richard questioned. Raven took a breath.

"In his room-"

"Why didn't he stay in the infirmary?"

"He felt better the-"

"Why didn't either of you tell us?"

"It only happened a few mome-"

"Is it that serio-"

"I _thought_ we had a mission to complete," Raven hissed at the Titan leader, who looked a little thrown back. "Beast Boy is _fine_, or at least he's stable for now. There's no reason to be so concerned when it's obvious that there's an emergency happening at this very moment, is there?"

"But-"

"_Is_ there?" Rachel raised her chin and looked at Robin with a smug expression. The masked Titan was taken aback by his teammate's attitude, but breathed out and led everyone out to the city. Once everyone's backs were turned, Raven sighed in relief, glad that she was off the hook.

"Well done, Terra," Slade congratulated into Raven's earpiece. The fake Titan nodded despite the fact that her mentor couldn't see her.

* * *

><p>Raven re-awoke in the same cell that she'd been in before. Its familiarity crept into her mind, but she didn't bother screaming this time. She figured that there was no point to it and remained calm. She looked across at her reflection, which was void of gauze and improved in terms of appearance. While it still regarded the result of faulty plastic surgery, Terra's face was healing. The dark Titan rolled her head so that she was once again looking at the bleak ceiling.<p>

She wondered if she was going to be stuck in the institution forever, and tried to come to the conclusion that it wasn't actually the worst case scenario. She argued that she could be dead, which was more or less on the same level as where she was at the moment. Thinking about how things could be worse served as a depressant rather than a distraction, and Raven opted to do something a tad more positive.

This was also proving to be extremely hard, so the dark Titan simply stopped thinking. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift into subconscious. Before she could mentally leave her location, the door to her cell swooshed open and a group of doctors filed in with a stretcher and IV in tow. They yelled out instructions to each other, immediately breaking Raven's concentration and making her jump out of her cot. They nearly ran up to her, grabbing her limbs and slamming her onto the mobile bed that they'd carried in with them.

"W-What? What's wrong?" Rachel asked, struggling with the doctors out of fear.

"Just relax, Ms. Markov," a familiar doctor tried to soothe. "It's going to be okay." Raven looked at her.

"What do you mean?" she eyed the doctor who avoided her gaze. The medical professional almost looked nervous, looking at the arm she strapped into the stretcher. She refused to respond to Raven's question, choosing to clamp her mouth shut instead. Finally, the dark Titan's borrowed limb was attached to the bed and the doctor walked around to the head of the stretcher and began to push, signalling the other doctors to move.

"W-Wait, where am I going?" Raven looked up, but the doctor looked straight ahead, never daring to look at her patient. "Why am I being strapped down like this? What's happening? Is there something wrong?" her heart rate increased with fear and Raven's breath was shallow.

"Terra, please," the doctor urged. "When it's over, you won't have any more problems."

"What are you talking about? I'm Raven!" Raven nearly screamed.

"No, you are _not_!" the doctor finally looked down with an angry expression on her face. "You are _not_ Raven, do you understand? You are _Terra Markov_, and as soon as the procedure is over, you'll have no problem remembering this."

"Listen to me," Rachel hissed. "I. Am. Raven!" she started to flail her limbs in an effort to free herself. She acted out in fear and fury, fear for what the doctors were planning to do to her and fury for no one believing her. "I'm Raven! I'm Raven! I'm Raven!" she constantly screamed as she was wheeled out of her cell and away from the other cells adjacent to her own. Bright white lights nearly blinded her as she was carried into a well-lit corridor. As she was rolled, Rachel cried for help and threatened the workers that traveled with her throughout the building.

Soon, she was carried into a large room with a large lying chamber in the centre. Around it were a multitude of functioning machines with doctors and scientists constantly hovering over them. The dark Titan was immediately rushed to the MRI-resembling chamber and was removed from her stretcher. The doctors laid her down on the bed of the chamber and strapped her limbs once again.

"Please, you don't understand!" Raven pleaded, seeing the people around her ignore her. "Listen to me! I am not Terra Markov!" No one paid the slightest bit of attention to her, and Rachel started to tear. The doctor that had shouted at her before now looked at her with sympathy.

"Please, just cooperate with us," she said, with sincerity in her eyes. Raven tried to talk to the medic, but wasn't successful. The doctor merely looked at her in disappointment and left with the others. She reached a huge machine and started to activate the chamber, pressing buttons and pulling levers.

Raven heard the machine hum and her panic rose. She tried to kick with all her might, but the braces on her legs wouldn't give. She screamed and screamed, but nobody seemed to care. The chamber started to glow. A ticking sound was heard by the dark girl's stolen ear and a voice was heard counting down. Now, Raven was throwing a fit, kicking and punching. She heard a three, and with one last "help me", the machine started, but before she could lose consciousness, Raven tried one last kick, and Terra's foot came into contact with something solid.

* * *

><p>"Titans, Go!"<p>

The five superheroes rushed the bank where Cinderblock was located. Residents of the city ran for cover. Debris from the quickly-ruining bank flew everywhere, landing on the ground and nearly crushing by-standers. Cars swerved around the scene to avoid disaster, but some weren't so lucky and caused miniature pile-ups as a result. Clearly the rock-made villain wasn't planning on doing a neat job.

While in mid strike, a grappling hook wrapped around Cinderblock's arm, pulling him back and forcing him to release the slab of concrete he was about to use to vandalize the building. He fell to the ground with a loud thud, groaning in irritation. The rocky villain ripped the tool from his arm and stood up, looking at his adversaries. The Titans immediately sprang into action, darting at the anthropomorphic block with vigor.

Starfire flew in first, shooting at Cinderblock with her star bolts, causing the villain to grow slightly more annoyed. He held his arm up in defense, lazily waving his free arm to find an object to stop her with. He came into contact with a long piece of metal and took it, swinging it around and hearing the tinny sound it made when it slammed against Koriand'r. She yelled out as she crashed into a nearby wall, breaking through to another room.

Cyborg attacked next, grabbing onto Cinderblock's arm in an attempt to bring him down. The rock-like foe tugged, but wasn't able to escape the metal Titan's grasp. He swayed back and forth as he lost his balance, and soon fell back onto the ground. Cyborg took another piece of metal, about to wrap it around his rocky foe, but Cinderblock threw a punch before the half-robot could do so. Victor stumbled backwards, dropping the metal piece and clutching his head. Cinderblock brought his hands together above his head, ready to strike Cyborg one more time when yellow bouts of electricity commenced hitting him in the head.

He looked up to see Bumblebee swooping down and landing a kick in his face. The bee-like Titan went in for another shot, but Cinderblock caught her leg in his hand, swinging her around and sending her flying. Before she could hit the wall, Karen recovered and flipped mid-air, darting back over to the living rock and shooting at him with her powers. Cinderblock blocked his face and ran to her, building up momentum for attack.

Suddenly, multiple bombs went off around him, blocking his vision and preventing him from attack. He felt something land on his back and reached behind him to stop Robin from hitting him. The masked Titan repeatedly punched him and Bumblebee joined in, shooting at him again. Cinderblock caught Robin and threw him in the direction of Bumblebee, who fell out of the air and hit Cyborg. The metal Titan almost shot Cinderblock with his Sonic Canon, but missed when his friends bumped into him. The canon shot into the ceiling above Cinderblock, causing it to collapse and trap him underneath the debris.

The rock villain started to free himself, but black magic encircled him, rising him up from the wreckage and throwing him into the far wall. Cinderblock rose and ran to the debris, picking up random pieces and throwing them at the dark Titan. His bombardment was lazy at best, and Raven had no trouble dodging his efforts. When the loose chunks were all thrown, he picked up a long slab of concrete, swinging at the dark girl as though she were a baseball. His lethargic swings seemed a tad too obvious, and the others looked on in concern. Finally, Rachel shouted her mantra and subdued the super villain, bringing him down to the ground and trapping him with her magic. She lowered herself to the ground and joined her friends. They gave her odd looks, so she raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked.

"Didn't that seem a little…" Cyborg started, "easy for you?" Raven blinked, looking back at the failed rock. She turned back to her teammates and shrugged.

"Why would it matter?" she asked. The others eyed her warily before hearing police cars arrive on the scene. They all walked out of the bank and waited while Robin gave the report to the officers. After that was done, the five Titans piled into the T-car and drove home.

Along the drive, Raven gritted her teeth, feeling slightly peeved. Cinderblock's performance was too sketchy, and she knew that the others had noticed. She looked out the window at the scenery just outside, trying to distract herself. Her mentor spoke to her through her earpiece, but didn't steer the one-sided conversation anywhere that would force her to reply.

"It is in the plan's best interest that you leave in the morning, Terra. I'm almost positive that the others are getting suspicious. Leave without a trace."

Terra clenched Raven's fist in quiet menace, wanting to shout back at her sadistic teacher. She bit her lip to keep quiet. She sighed and took a look at the other occupants in the car. None of them even glanced in her direction, and she was glad for that.

"And Terra?"

Terra scowled.

"Don't forget Raven."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Yay, another chapter! Hmm, there isn't much to say about this other than the fact that I've shortened to keep you from reading too much in one go. Also, the doctor may seem like an OC, but she's not, so that's the last time you'll ever read about her. Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>8<strong>

_Thump!_

Outside of Beast Boy's door, Starfire heard something being dropped on the floor. She stopped in front of his door and waited for the noise to happen again. The alien Titan jumped when it did, but waited to see if it would happen a third time. When it did occur another time, Koriand'r chose to knock on her green friend's door, asking if he were alright. When she didn't get an answer, she called his name. Another loud thump was heard, and Starfire began to worry. She banged her fist on the door, worriedly telling Garfield to reveal himself. She pleaded to the door, begging the green Titan to show. She heard a muffled voice, and stopped banging.

"I cannot hear you behind this door," Starfire said. A few moments late, the sliding door opened to reveal a very bored-looking green Titan in his doorway.

"I said 'I'm fine'," replied Beast Boy. Starfire blinked.

"O-Oh," she said. "I apologize, friend. I have only done the worrying, because I have heard the strange noises coming from your room. What have you been doing?"

"Packing," was Beast Boy's simple answer. This hadn't yet registered in the alien Titan's mind, and she reacted with a blank look. Garfield stood across from her with a similar look on his face, only less interested.

"But…what have you been doing the packing for?" Koriand'r asked. Beast Boy shrugged and turned around, letting the alien see into his room. Starfire gasped. The green teen's room was almost completely bare, with several suitcases packed together on the side. All that was left was a bare bunk bed and green paint. Starfire looked anxiously from the room to her teammate.

"F-Friend?" she stared at Beast Boy, who stared back without care.

"Raven said that it's best for us to leave," he walked back into his room, shifting into an octopus and placing the multitude of cases outside of his door with his tentacles. Starfire watched in shock as suitcase after suitcase was put at her side. What Garfield was doing didn't make the slightest bit of sense to her, and the alien princess didn't know what to think.

"Raven has said this?" she asked, amazed. Beast Boy went back to his human form and nodded.

"She says that things have gotten old and that it's best to move on," his air was so nonchalant that it frightened the foreign hero. He shifted into an ape and picked up his luggage, walking away from Starfire, who quickly caught up to fly by his side.

"B-But what do _you_ say?" she inquired. "Do you agree with what friend Raven has said?" Beast Boy looked at the alien out of the corner of his eye and shrugged in his primate form. This was quickly scaring Starfire, and she felt the need to find a way to stop her green friend from leaving. She began to plea to him, reminding him of the good times they'd shared, all the obstacles they'd overcome. She told him of things she was sure he would appreciate remembering, but he stoically brushed off her suggestions and kept walking.

"Where is Raven?" Starfire demanded. Beast Boy turned to look at her again for a moment. After a while of hoping for an answer, Starfire was crushed when he shrugged, turned away and continued. She caught up with him again, asking him if he didn't know where his girlfriend was. Once again, he casually raised a shoulder and didn't bother to explain. Starfire's frustration increased and she flew up and over her friend, landing in front of him with an arm stretched out to halt him.

"Friend, stop!" she said harshly. Garfield stood in front of her with his suitcases in his animal hands. He grunted in confusion, not knowing why he was stopped.

"Why are you doing this?" Starfire asked. "Why are you leaving? Why has friend Raven said all these things? Is there a problem? Why haven't you asked us to assist you? Please, friend, tell me what has happened." Beast Boy took a long look at Starfire. The alien wondered if she'd finally gotten through to him and waited for him to answer her questions. Garfield shifted back into his human form, putting down his suitcases. He let out a sigh.

"Can you step aside?" he requested. Starfire's jaw dropped and her eyes watered. She blinked away her tears and stepped to her left, letting her friend go with a quivering lip. She looked back, seeing him walk away and turn a corner. As soon as he was out of sight, Koriand'r took to the air and sped away in search of the others.

* * *

><p>Terra sat peacefully in her cell, conversing with her main doctor. She answered various questions about her identity and seemed to pass every one. Her mind was at ease and her manner was calm. Her doctor eagerly wrote notes down on her chart, finally feeling optimistic that her patient was improving. She looked up with a smile and set down her writing material.<p>

"So, you don't think you're Raven," she said. Terra furrowed her eyebrows before chuckling.

"Why would I think so?" she asked. "As I've told you before, I'm Terra." The doctor eyed her patient, knowing that her advancement was artificial. Of course, the medic was afraid that Terra would return to her old thoughts, considering the damage done to the machine. Her superior had told her that it had malfunctioned, and she was worried about Terra's true state of mind.

"And you're not a Teen Titan," the doctor stated. Once again, Terra laughed at the absurdity.

"No, of course not," she replied. Despite the dishonesty of the situation, the medical professional couldn't help but feel happy that her patient had been rehabilitated. She picked up her chart and wrote down her case's answers. Afterward, she stood up and led Terra out of her cell. The healed blond smiled at the other patients she encountered on her trip.

Terra knew that the injury she'd suffered had kept her away from home for a while, but she was glad that she was better, and she was excited to go home. Everything in her head seemed so simple, so clear. She couldn't imagine what it was like before she went to the hospital. Though she was grateful of the hospital, she was curious as to why she ended up there. Her family lived across the country, so it seemed unlikely that she would end up in Jump City. Then, she remembered her doctor telling her about a trip she had planned and figured that that's what she'd been doing at the time of the accident.

Finally, the blond girl was brought to a waiting room, where an older couple that fit her general appearance sat in wait. She grinned as they rushed up to her, enveloping Terra in warm hugs and questions of current state. The small girl relished the warm greeting, ready to go home. The three made small talk as the doctor approached them for her final words.

"Terra is fully rehabilitated. She shows no more signs of injury and is ready to make the trip home," the medic looked down at Terra with a smile, and gave her a bottle of pills. "Take these, please," the doctor advised. "Some of your, er, _symptoms_ won't ever necessarily go away, but as long as you remember your medication, they won't be bothering you." She shook the container, and a scene flashed in Terra's mind, where she saw her doctor's arm stretched out with an identical bottle in her grasp. This caused her to jump.

"Terra?" one from the couple laid a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Are you alright?" The blond girl looked up before quickly nodding.

"Y-Yeah," she chuckled. "I guess I just need a little rest." She gave everyone a smile. She quickly took the bottle of pills and gripped it in her hand.

"Aw, don't worry," the other from the couple dismissively waved his hand, smiling at his child. "We'll make your favourite meal; tofu."

"Idon'teatfakemeat," Terra spat rapidly. She blinked in surprise, wondering where the statement came from. The three adults surrounding her looked concerned.

"You what?" her father asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Terra looked at him with the same expression on her face.

"I-I don't know where that came from…" she trailed off, reaching up to touch her head. Her doctor swallowed nervously, hoping that her patient wasn't about to have a relapse. Terra breathed out and shook her head, trying to shake out the thoughts swimming in her mind.

"You know what? Tofu sounds great," she said with a smile, letting her parents lead her out of the building and to their car. She climbed into the passenger seat, requesting this as a treat after her stay. Her mother sat in the back and her father stationed himself at the driver's seat. Terra looked at her side mirror, staring at the hospital behind her. Around the entrance, someone was being wheeled out of an ambulance, screaming as they were carried into the hospital. Another scene flashed in Terra's mind, and she soon remembered great pain on the side of her face. She leaned over and whined, clutching her cheek.

"Terra, sweetie, what's the matter?" her mother asked her from behind.

"I-I don't know," Terra replied. "My cheek hurts." She shook away the thought again and sat up in her seat. "I-It's nothing. I guess I'm just remembering the pain from the accident." She took a deep breath, looking out of her window. Her father shrugged.

"Well hopefully that stops when we get home," he started the vehicle.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Raven phased through a wall in the hospital, arriving in a hallway not far from patient cells. She looked around to make sure the coast was clear and started to float in the direction of the case residences. A voice called to her from behind and she turned, seeing a doctor walking from around a far corner. She narrowed her eyes and lowered until her feet touched the floor.<p>

"What are you doing here? This place is for authorized personnel only," she told the dark Titan. Rachel breathed out, showing the medic her communicator.

"I'm on official business. The Titans require a patient of yours for questioning; Terra Markov. She escaped and sabotaged an event and we need to know why," she'd rehearsed her line before initiating her plot. The doctor seemed to believe her, but shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but the patient you are looking for has already been released." This caught Raven off guard.

"W-What do you mean she's been released?" the dark girl's mind raced, and she grew nervous.

"It was only a few moments before you arrived. Can it be that urgent? Surely, you ca-"

Raven swept the medic up with her powers and slammed her against a wall. The doctor fell to the floor and gasped, trying to soothe the pain she felt when her shoulder came into contact with the structure. She looked up to see Rachel approaching her with black eyes and bared teeth. The dark Titan picked her up again and threw her down the hall, floating over to her and gripping her by the front of her lab coat.

"Listen to me," she whispered. "I need to know where she is right now, or you'll be in a _lot_ of trouble. Do you understand?" Raven was almost growling in the scared woman's ear. Her powers slithered to the lighting fixtures and commenced blowing them up, making the hallway darker. Cracks formed in the floor and they etched their way over to the two. Rachel looked and gasped as she saw her magic lose control. She dropped the doctor and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She mentally cursed her body for this. The dark girl turned back to look at the medic, who cowered in a corner. She approached with a calmer demeanour and stood over the woman.

"Tell me where she is," Raven said slowly. The doctor slowly raised her head.

"I-I don't know," she replied. "Sh-She's probably still traveling. All I know is that she's going east." The frightened medical professional buried her head in her hands. Raven contemplated the directions in which her adversary could be heading and gasped, realizing the amount of time on her hands. She quickly replaced the broken pieces in the floor, apologized for the broken lights and left.

The dark Titan arrived in the parking lot just in time to see a vehicle leave and decided to follow. She flew at the same speed of the car, but remained in the blind spot to stay unseen. She inched closer to see into the vehicle and confirmed that it was in fact Terra she'd been trailing behind. Raven had to think fast and find a way to dispose of the liability before they entered a heavily-populated area. While she thought, her mentor yelled into her ear, but Raven had to ignore his threats to come up with a fast plan. She saw that they were coming up on a cliff and the dark girl immediately thought of something. She stared at the wheel and smirked.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," she whispered, pulling up and watching the spectacle play out before her.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you don't know?" Robin screamed at Beast Boy, who sat in front of his friends without concern. The four Titans had managed to drag their friend into the common room and were currently bombarding him with questions. The green Titan merely looked at his soon-to-be ex-teammates as though they were discussing the weather. He shrugged.<p>

"I don't know. That's exactly what I mean," he replied.

"You mean you're just going to throw everything away, and you don't even know why?" the masked Titan screamed again.

"Yes," Beast Boy answered. The others felt a blow from that answer.

"What about Raven?" Cyborg joined in. "Why does she want to go?"

"I don't know," Garfield shrugged for the thousandth time that day.

"B-But how can you just…_leave_?" Bumblebee asked. "I mean, don't you care at all?"

"Yes," Beast Boy replied.

"Then why would you want to leave?" Robin asked.

"Raven says that it's time," was the green Titan's answer. The others looked at their teammate in shock. They couldn't believe that Beast Boy was acting so casual. They also had a hard time believing that he would oblige to what the dark Titan had said. It seemed so unlikely that either of them would leave without notice. Just then, Rachel herself strolled into the common room with a neutral face. The Titans stared at her as she approached, and she knew why.

"Hello," she uttered casually.

"Hello?" Robin said. "Hello? How can you just say 'hello'?" Raven sighed and stepped over to Beast Boy, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Look. I understand that you're all angry, but-"

"Then why must you leave?" Starfire shouted through tears. Rachel tilted her head in a show of sympathy.

"It's just something we have to do," she looked down at Garfield with a small smile. "We all have to move on at some point."

"Is there something else going on?" Robin asked. "Because if there is, we can help-"

"Why can't you just accept that we're leaving?" she addressed the room. She looked down and held her hand out to Beast Boy, in which he placed his communicator. The dark Titan removed hers from her belt and handed both devices to Robin, who looked down in awe.

"We won't be needing these anymore," she told him, taking his hand and making him take the communicators. "Come on, Gar." Beast Boy rose from his seat.

"Goodbye," he told the others, following his girlfriend to the door. Before the exited the room, Raven tilted her head to look back at her former friends.

"It was fun while it lasted," she smiled, turning away and leaving her friends forever.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Upload :D! This is a bit late, but I _did_ upload three chapters within five days, so there. Argh, don't want to say anything here before you read, so enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>9<strong>

The red alert sounded again, but this time the four remaining super-teens groaned. They'd wished that after the ordeal they just faced, the Titans would get a break from crime. Obviously their wish wasn't heard. The four rushed to the bottom of their Latin letter home and jumped into the T-car, which had only been half-converted back into its original style. Parts still looked like the vehicle they'd traveled in to attend their crashed banquet, and it depressed them.

"You could've finished the T-car, Cy," Robin muttered bitterly, crossing his arms. The metal Titan looked to his right with a scowl, sighing and bringing his gaze back to the road.

"Just tell us the mission," he said. The Titan leader sat up straighter in his seat and breathed out, choosing to momentarily brush the chip off of his shoulder and give everyone the update.

"A car crash was seen in a nearby forest on the mainland. Nobody seems to be behind it, but they've called us in to investigate anyway." The others grunted in acknowledgment, but their usual enthusiasm was gone. Richard looked around the car and sighed, feeling like an antagonist. "Regardless of…earlier events, we still have roles to play as Titans. We're just going to have to-"

"Act like everything's normal?" Cyborg interrupted. "Just go on as if two of us _haven't_ just disappeared?"

"Well, what else are we supposed to do?" Robin asked. "Beast Boy and Raven or not, we're still heroes. Right now, we need to act like heroes." The masked Titan's statement caused the car to grow silent. Nobody bothered to start a conversation and soon the T-car came upon the cliff near which the forests were located. No activity of malice looked to be occurring underneath the trees, but a small line of smoke that carried into the air was coming up on the Titans' path. There wasn't a road for the vehicle to drive on, but a large gap in the side gate was apparent and tire tracks seemed to be leading to it. Cyborg stopped the T-car and everyone exited, looking around for any clues that might determine why a car would reel off without an obvious cause.

The Titans approached the gap and saw something burning at the base. It seemed as though most of the flames had already died down, so the four superheroes were in no danger. They all traveled to the bottom, either by flight or by being carried, and saw that the burning object was the crashed car. It looked nearly charred, but the super teens saw the silhouette of two corpses sitting in their seats; one in the driver's seat, and one in the back. The door to the passenger seat was left open, but there wasn't an answer as to why.

Since the initial cause wasn't evident, the Titans commenced searching for clues. Some debris lay about, but other than that, the scene looked clean. Robin ordered everyone to split into two groups, and Starfire took him into the air. While the alien Titan flew, the Titan leader surveyed the forest grounds. Nothing seemed to catch Richard's eye until he saw a trail running from the broken gap in the gate and away from the crash site. It ran down the steep slope of the cliff and into the trees, where it seemed to grow cold.

"Star," he pointed. "There's a trail over there." Starfire nodded in comprehension and lowered to the ground, letting go of the masked Titan's hand. They saw broken tree branches where the tail ended, but were puzzled by a new trail that went deeper into the forest.

"What could have happened here?" Starfire looked around. Robin was about to reply when the sound of a scream alerted them.

* * *

><p>"She's dead," Terra spoke with Raven's lips. She stood in the middle of a floor next to a blank-looking Beast Boy, addressing her mentor. The former Titan swallowed as Slade contemplated her announcement from his throne, his fingers tentatively drumming their arm rests. He breathed and eyed the two that he'd welcomed into his lair, trying to find anything suspicious within their manner. Terra felt anxiety, wondering if Slade would punish her for not getting to the hospital sooner. The masked villain stood and slowly stepped over to his apprentice, stopping at her side. Terra struggled to keep her emotions in control, silently hoping that the dark Titan's powers wouldn't give her away.<p>

Finally, Slade raised his hand, and Terra nearly flinched. He rested his fingers on Rachel's shoulder, patting it twice. He uttered a line of praise and Terra let her guard down, slowly breathing out a sigh of relief. As soon as the former Titan was calmed, the masked villain swiftly removed his hand, latching it onto the back of Raven's neck. Terra yelled out, but soon clamped her mouth shut when her teacher tightened his grip.

"You nearly failed," he whispered, throwing her away. Terra caught herself before she fell to the floor, almost standing up before the bottom of a boot met the middle of Raven's back. This attack brought her to her enemy's knees. Terra felt something attach itself onto the dark girl's hood, and soon she was being pulled up to stand. Slade laid his head on Rachel's shoulder, holding the hood of her cloak tight enough to make Terra's breath short.

"You almost let her live," he tightened his grip again, and now Terra was choking. She reached up and tried to pry the blue covering from Raven's neck, but Slade shook her, making the dark Titan's fingers slip from the clutch.

"You are hurting her," a voice called. The masked villain paused before looking over his shoulder. He saw Beast Boy facing them, his face blank and uninterested. Slade realized that the green Titan had stated it out of fact, and not as a protective instinct. There was no evidence in Garfield's face that would lead him to believe his autonomy had returned, so Slade wasn't worried.

"That is because her punishment is due," he replied, shaking Terra again. Beast Boy looked at Raven's body, which looked to be trying to free herself. He shrugged. At last, Slade decided to leave the switched blond to breathe, and Terra gasped as she fell to the floor. She curled up with a grimace on Raven's now red face. Slade bent down, took the dark Titan's face in his hand and brought her up to look him in the eye.

"Now, what should happen if she were found alive?" he whispered. Terra tried her best to avoid his gaze.

"Sh-She's dead. I'm sure of it," the former Titan said, trying to steady her voice. Slade looked at her for a while before letting go, straightening and placing his hands behind his back.

"You better be sure of that," he said, strolling over to Beast Boy. "Now, we'll commence Phase Two." He laid a hand on the green Titan's shoulder.

* * *

><p>A small girl lied in the middle of a forest, unconscious. Muted thoughts swam within her mind just before she woke up, her eyes met by the blinding daylight. She squinted out of reflex, but relaxed once her vision adjusted to the light. She took a slow, deep breath and continued her few seconds of mental purgatory. But soon, she began to wonder. She wondered where she was. She wondered why she was there. But most importantly, she wondered about who she was. As odd as it sounded, the small girl didn't know her own identity.<p>

The girl furrowed her eyebrows and turned her head to her right, seeing the dirty ground of the woods entwined with her blond hair. On sight of the long strands, the small girl saw a mental flash of a scene, where she felt herself screaming. The flash had gone as rapidly as it had come, and the girl felt confused.

She raised her hand, and another flash swept passed her eyes, showcasing her looking down at the exact same fingers, only she was in a white dress. This flash also showed her looking up and seeing three people in front of her, but she couldn't make out who they were. Again, the vision disappeared, and the girl was starting to feel worried. She tried to prop herself up on her arms, but a sharp pain shot through the right, causing her to squeal and fall back down. She brought the hurt arm around and held it in her left, gritting her teeth as she cradled it. After a few breaths, the girl decided to try and sit up again, only using her healthy arm this time.

She looked at her legs, and saw that one was covered in bruises, while the other had a foot that was bent in the wrong direction. She looked around, wondering where she was. Something slowly dripped down the side of the girl's face, and she raised her healthy hand to identify the liquid. She saw that her hand was covered in blood, and yet another vision displayed in her mind; this time a scene where she was on the floor, seeing blood drip onto her gown before being taken up and put in a stretcher. It continued on to reveal her looking at another girl. This one donned indigo hair and a black dress. The image of the strange female caused a pounding to occur from the girl's temples. She groaned in pain and the flash was gone in another blink.

The visions were frightening the girl, and she swallowed. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something optimistic. This made another flash appear, where she'd been thinking along the same lines, only to be interrupted by people in white lab coats who took her from where she'd been. The feeling she received from this scene made her yelp. She blinked again and was brought back to see the forest, but not long enough before another vision flew by. Before she could blink that one away, more came to her mind. Soon, she was attacked by a slew of mental images, all of them speeding up. The girl's mind was filled with a crowd of memories, and the thoughts had sped up so fast that they all seemed like one blur passing in front of her eyes. The scenes came to a sudden stop, showing one last vision, where she was screaming out her own name. She screamed and screamed that she was…Raven.

She was Raven. Suddenly, all of the memories clicked and she remembered who she was. Something rose in her throat and before she knew it, Raven was screaming in sudden rage. She let out one long screech, causing birds to fly from the trees above her. As soon as the anger was out of her system, the dark Titan breathed, looking around and remembering how she'd ended up in the forest. Scattered images of her being thrown around in a falling vehicle entered her mind. She remembered grabbing onto something as she and two other people were tossed around and soon feeling nothing behind her. She remembered feeling herself fall away from the car and land on something hard, immediately blacking out. Raven chuckled in astonishment at remembering what had happened to her.

"Hello?" a male voice yelled out not too far from her. The dark Titan whipped her borrowed head around in the direction of the noise. She struggled to stand, using her healthier limbs to make up for the injured ones. Rachel staggered and had to lean on a tree, but she was standing. She heard rustling in the nearby bushes and she saw two shadowed figures beyond the trees.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Worry not. We are the Teen Titans. We are here to assist you," a higher voice replied. Raven's spirits rose.

"Starfire?" she said. The higher voice made a confused sound, and soon Raven was joined by two familiar people. For a split second, she felt relief, but then remembered who she appeared to be.

Robin and Starfire came to a stop when they came face-to-face with Terra. They stared at the blond for a long while, not knowing how to react. She was the last person they'd expected to see in the middle of the woods, and given the recent circumstances, she was the last person they wanted to see at all.

Raven knew why they were staring at her, and knew that it would take a lot to convince them that she was their friend. She closed her eyes, wondering how she should start.

"How did you…" Robin started. Raven took another breath and opened her eyes.

"Guys," she addressed. "I-I don't know how to say this…"

"How about telling us how you got here," the masked Titan stated, hardening his face. Rachel bit her lip.

"Look. I-I'm not Terra," she said, looking at her friends. They had their faces contorted in bewilderment, which didn't help the dark girl. She knew she sounded insane, but didn't know another way to tell them. "It sounds nuts, I know, but please just listen to me." She looked at Starfire.

"Remember the Puppet King?" she asked the alien Titan, who furrowed her eyebrows. Koriand'r started to remember the small wooden villain and slowly nodded in comprehension. Raven felt slightly better about this and continued.

"Remember the remote he had? The one he used to switch our bodies?" she asked. Starfire narrowed her eyes.

"H-How are you knowing this?" she asked. "Surely you can't have this knowledge. Raven and I had been bodily switched. You should have no knowledge of…" the alien Titan trailed off as it dawned on her. "R…Raven?"

"She switched us," Raven nodded. "She had his remote. I don't know how she got a hold of it." Robin and Starfire stood jaw-dropped in front of the swapped teammate, and the dark Titan felt a small smile creep into Terra's face.

"Friend…" Starfire brought her hands to cover her mouth in shock. She took a step forward, and then another, and another. She kept taking steps until she was directly in front of Rachel. Despite remembering times of being told to never touch her, Koriand'r pulled her in for a hug. Tears sprang, and Starfire muttered short Tamaranian phrases of joy and surprise. Raven felt pain shoot up Terra's arm, but didn't bother telling her friend. For the moment, she was simply glad that someone believed her.

"Star, I think you're hurting her," Robin walked over to them. Starfire looked at the dark girl's pained expression and immediately let go, watching Raven soothe the former Titan's arm.

"Wait, that was you in the crash?" the Titan leader asked. Raven nodded.

"They were relocating her again," she said. "For some reason, the car just went off the cliff. I blacked out before seeing what really happened."

"Oh, no! You have tried to tell us at the banquet of masks, and we have ignored you! Oh, we are bad friends!" Starfire sniffled.

"Yeah, sorry about that kick…" Robin coughed awkwardly. Raven gave him a deadpanned look.

"It's fine. I would…more or less have done the same thing," she sighed, rubbing her arm. "So, where _is_ Terra?" Robin and Starfire looked at her before gasping.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Ugh, once again a late upload -.-. I was hoping to finish this story before the start of school, but I now see that this won't be the case. If things go well after this, this chapter will be the second last, though because of school, I probably won't be able to upload it before the weekend :(. Enjoy though!

* * *

><p><strong>10<strong>

Terra watched her teacher bombard Beast Boy with various questions about Titan security. Some of the answers the green Titan gave weren't even known to Terra herself. He replied to the questions without any hesitation; there was no inquiry he couldn't respond to. Slade pressed the changeling with a rather revealing question and Terra blinked at what little judgement Garfield actually had as he replied. She looked away and thought about what would happen after it was all over. After the Titans were defeated, she'd be free. The former Titan would be rid of the hardship that was her past. Granted, she would never be able to truly forget her life as a superhero, but she'd be allowed to leave it behind her for good.

The switched blond pressed Raven's fingernails into her palms, telling herself that it would only be a matter of time before she could begin rebuilding her life. She looked back at Beast Boy and Slade, who continued their little interview. She narrowed her eyes at the black and orange super villain and mused. Although she came back to work for him, she despised him for what he'd done to her. Everything she cared for was destroyed by her sadist of a mentor. _Almost everything_, she corrected, glancing at Beast Boy before returning her gaze to Slade.

_Would he leave me alone?_ She thought to herself. Terra knew of Slade's many attempts at finding a pupil to mold. As far as she knew, she was the one who'd stuck to his side for the most amount of time. The former Titan grew slightly peeved as she thought of a scenario where Slade would keep her to do more of his bidding. This led her to the thought of whether she was really just a pawn in Slade's quest for conquer. She gritted the dark Titan's teeth at the idea, feeling worthless. She glared at Slade's back and mentally cursed him for making her feel like nothing.

Beast Boy was finished his interrogation, and Slade gestured for Terra to step forward. The former Titan tentatively approached the two.

"Are you aware of your objective, Terra?" Slade asked his student. The former Titan took a breath a nodded.

"As aware as I'll ever be," she responded. The masked villain raised an eyebrow under his facial covering, but didn't question the switched blond. He walked over to a large monitor, turning it on and showing a map of the city with a cluster of dots in the centre.

"The Titans have gone to the forests near the shore. Make sure they don't return," the masked villain turned to face his student. Terra nodded and left.

* * *

><p>Nothing out of the ordinary was happening under the trees, so Terra was at a loss. She floated on a circle of black magic and kept watch over the tops with a careful eye. The former Titan saw the remains of the car she'd averted and the fumes it produced, happy that her on-the-spot plan had worked out so well. She didn't see anyone anywhere near the bottom of the cliff, but saw the T-car parked around the gap where the car rammed the fence. Terra lowered herself until she was on the paved road and stopped moving. She waited for a noise or a voice to call out. When nothing came to reach her stolen ears, the pseudo-hero grimaced with her adversary's face and approached the gap. She peered over the rail, but didn't see foot prints that would lead her anywhere. Terra sighed and took to the air again.<p>

The silence was getting to her, and Terra began to think of her future once again. She thought about where she and Beast Boy would go when everything was over. She contemplated traveling to a place where Slade couldn't get to them. She thought about changing their identities, but then remembered how difficult such a task would be for her love. She knew she would never return his judgment, which upset her. The things that made him Garfield would no longer exist; he wouldn't have the autonomy to love, he'd never be able to share jokes with her anymore, he would never again have the spirit that had always drove him to fight for his vegetarianism. These and others were good arguments that almost swayed Terra to return him to his friends, but then remembered that if she did so, Slade would have her kill him like the rest. She told herself that she would destroy the book before she could do so.

Just as she was coming out of her thoughts, she caught sight of something moving in the depths of the forest. She looked down and squinted to get a better look at what was occupying the grounds and caught sight of two of her former friends. They seemed to be carrying someone else with them, and she assumed it to be one of the agents that had been in the "accident" she'd caused and didn't think much of it. They were rather close to the crash site, so Terra had little time to think of a way to exterminate them without much of a trace. Before she could think of anything, Starfire and Robin were greeted by Cyborg and Bumblebee, who greeted the survivor with more warmth than the former hero expected.

Still, Terra didn't forget what she set out to do and decided to telekinetically pick up a single tree away from the Titans and light it with the near-snuffed flames of the vehicle. She floated it over as discreetly as possible to the trees that surrounded the super teens and set the small area ablaze. Once she saw that their attentions were caught by the fire, she turned and flew, leaving her ex-friends to die. But before she could leave, she felt Raven's cloak being tugged. The switched blond yanked at the blue material before levitating further into the air, unaware of the piece of fabric she left behind.

* * *

><p>The five heroes looked up in panic as the plants around them burned.<p>

"We're surrounded!" Cyborg yelled. The trees were quickly diminishing in height and were coming dangerously close to the Titans. Since the forestry was so close together, the flames closed the spaces above them and were nearly covering every inch around them.

"Star, take Raven!" Robin relieved himself of the switched dark Titan, "I have an idea." He took out his grappling hook and wrapped it around one of the burning trees. He tugged to make sure it was locked onto the bark and began to pull. At first, the flaming plant twitched under the pressure, and then it began to bend. Cyborg caught sight of what the masked Titan was trying to do and ran over, grabbing hold of some of the wire and helping him out. The tree started to crack around the trunk and it soon fell, leaving a small view of the rest of the woods. The two repeated the act until the exit was big enough for everyone to pass.

"There's more!" Robin yelled when he saw the flames that lay beyond the circle.

"We're in a forest, man! Of course the fire would spread!" Cyborg yelled in response.

"That's not what I mean! The fire was concentrated on the trees around us! Whatever this is, it's on purpose!"

"So what are we supposed to do? Wait to die?" Victor shouted. The masked Titan's forehead creased in frustration. He knew that none of them were equipped with anything that would help them escape. Pulling the trees down only justified as a temporary solution, but if this kept up they were as good as dead.

Raven hung off of Starfire like a ragdoll, struggling to keep her own with Terra's mangled legs. She looked down at her peach palm and saw the dirt that covered it, thinking. She looked back up at the fire over her head and began to plan something. The dark girl saw the ground around the tree stumps and gasped.

"Friend? What is it?" Starfire noticed Raven's realization. Rachel hadn't bothered to answer the alien Titan, and closed her eyes. She envisioned the soil underneath her and summoned Terra's powers.

"Raven! What is wrong?" Koriand'r yelled. Raven forced herself to block out her friend's concerned wails and concentrated. The ground began to move under the Titans' feet, and they all grimaced in confusion. The dirt crept up the bark of the flaming trees, slithering towards the sparse and disintegrating leaves. The tall plants were being relieved of the fire and soon all that was left was the caked-on soil. The others looked around.

"Um…" Cyborg mumbled. Raven breathed out.

"Dirt doesn't burn…" she stated, releasing her concentration and leaving the dirt to fall back to the ground. Everyone looked at her as she retracted her arm from Starfire and lifted herself from the soil with a combination of dirt and rocks. The dark Titan breathed a sigh of relief as she sat on the makeshift platform, nursing her broken arm. She floated to the treetops, looking up and around at the landscape that surrounded the woods.

"There's no one here," she announced.

"Let's head back to the tower. We'll discuss suspects there," Robin led everyone back to the crash site.

* * *

><p>"…and furthermore, why would you decide to do such a thing? How can you be sure if they're even dead?"<p>

Terra had Raven's jaw set in quiet menace. She silently let her mentor scream at her while she flew through the air. The former Titan was on edge, and Slade didn't seem likely to stop harassing her. Her anger would rise to a high enough level that the dark Titan's powers would lose control, causing her to drop a little or make something explode. Every time her powers would go off, Terra would have to take a breath to cool down. She fought the urge to speak back to her teacher, but it was getting more and more difficult.

"Look, they're dead, alright? You won't have to worry about them anymore," Terra almost-grunted.

"Who do you think you're speaking to? I still have your beloved here, unarmed," the former hero widened her eyes and set her jaw. She didn't expect him to threaten her with Beast Boy.

"You wouldn't dare," she hissed.

"Wouldn't I?" Slade asked, looking over to where the green Titan was held, guarded by several of his robots. He knew that with a small gesture, he would have Garfield's corpse in his lair, and smirked at the power.

"Just…don't," Terra said, "please." Slade's smirk grew into a sinister grin.

"I can't promise you anything, Terra. Not before I know they're all dead." The former Titan growled at what Slade had said. Deep breaths didn't suffice anymore. She needed to be alone. Completely alone, for the moment. She grounded Raven's teeth and lifted her arm to her ear, taking the earpiece and chucking it behind her.

* * *

><p>The Titans had arrived at their vehicle, and were almost on their way home. Nearly all of the heroes were in the T-car, but Bumblebee was left last. Just as she was putting a leg through, something came into contact with her curl-ridden head.<p>

"Ow!" Bumblebee exclaimed, rubbing her head. She stepped back out and away from the car and the others looked back at her in concern. She looked at them in slight annoyance before looking down and around her. She spotted an odd-looking electronic device on the ground, wondering why it had hit her. The bee-like Titan picked it up and examined it, looking at the _S_ in curiosity.

"What does _S_ mean?" she mumbled to herself. She held up the small device to her friends, who all reeled back in shock. Karen furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" she asked. The four other Titans gawked at the little piece of technology in horror.

"Slade," Robin muttered. "The _S_ means Slade." Bumblebee widened her eyes.

"Hey, look at this," Cyborg called everyone's attention to himself. He reached through the driver's window and took something from the marred fence. He turned around and held up blue fabric to his teammates, who froze.

"Terra and Slade are trying to kill us," Raven concluded, taking the blue fabric from her half-robot friend.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Alright, you all probably hate me right now. Nearly a month since I've uploaded :S. Sadly, this isn't the last chapter, but I have finished the last chapters, so I will be uploading them as well. I apologize for this, and hope you won't hate me forever. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>11<strong>

Gears and machinery lined the walls that surrounded Terra when she walked into Slade's lair. She arrived with purpose; she knew what she was going to say. Of course she would brief him on her recent actions, but she also had something she needed him to know. Her strides were confident and she held Raven's head up in a nearly arrogant manner. She wanted her demeanour to be one that would throw her teacher off guard, or at least one that would intrigue him. Although she knew what she was doing, she couldn't help but feel a tad worried about the negative outcomes she'd thought about in her mind. The former Titan didn't want to deal with any sort of back lash her mentor would show. It was a very difficult thing to decide, but Terra realized that it would be best for her to give him a piece of her mind. He was nothing without her, not the other way around, and the switched blond wanted to make him believe it.

She strolled into the well-lit part of the factory-like space and stood just below the platform on which Slade sat in his high chair. The masked villain regarded his student in slight boredom, but saw that her composure was a little bolder than he'd always known it to be. He shifted and pressed his fingers together in front of his face, leaning forward and narrowing his gaze, wondering how far Terra would take her new-found attitude.

"Well?" he asked. Terra formed one of the dark Titan's famous eyebrow raised expressions.

"Well, what?" she replied with another question. Slade set his jaw at this, but refused to show any signs of irritation to his pupil.

"Have you completed your task?" the villain spoke slowly and clearly, in a passive-aggressive voice. Terra smirked and nodded, feeling his annoyance through Raven's powers. Slade stood and placed his hands behind his back, lifting his chin and peering down at his underling. The smirk on the pseudo hero was an irritant to the super villain, and he suddenly remembered an event where the actual dark Titan had shunned him with such confidence. Slade growled under his breath, but decided not to lash out on his student with the same upset that dominated his emotional state.

Terra was surprised at how angry he was becoming, and also a tad amused. His appearance didn't show a bit of rage, but Raven's empathy revealed so much more. Her only problem lied with getting Beast Boy to a safe temporary location. She didn't worry for her sake, but her love's state of mind wasn't exactly one that would help him in light of danger. Terra had to make sure to keep her teacher's anger at a level that was high, but not high enough for him to anything drastic.

"Your demeanour is…intriguing," Slade remarked, never taking his eyes off of his seemingly antagonistic apprentice.

"I felt that it was time to get a back bone," Terra smirked. Slade paused, but then resumed normal movement. He shifted in his seat and leaned back, tilting his head upward and peering down with slight disdain.

"And this new-found confidence has surfaced for what reason?" the masked villain asked.

"There is a certain…thing that I need for you to know, and I think it's about time I told you," Terra pushed Raven's shoulders back and slowly approached the platform on which her master sat, looking him directly in the eye. She kept her small smirk, wanting to look almost arrogant in her appearance. Slade straightened in his seat, his current level of anger now making the one he had before look like slight irritation. He still wanted to hold the air of control over his student, so he kept himself from lashing out and let Terra continue.

"I am _not_ your little slave," she stopped directly at the bottom of Slade's throne, narrowing her gaze and dropping the smirk. "I'm not a pawn, or an underling." She raised one of the dark Titan's fingers and pointed at herself. "_You_ need _me_. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have gotten half as far as you wanted to get. You came to me. You _wanted_ me. I don't need you, and I don't want you. I can live without you." Terra took a deep breath and kept her eyes trained on her mentor's face.

Slade gritted his teeth. He'd removed his fingers from in front of his face and placed them on their respective arm rests, clenching them to control his anger. Terra smiled at the empathic waves she'd received from his fury.

"_You_," she said with a finger pointed at her teacher. "_You_ can't live without me. You can't live without a little apprentice to take under your wing. You can't do your own bidding – oh no!" Terra made grand sarcastic gestures while she ranted. " You're _Slade_! You're the master! You need someone else to do it for you." The switched blond chuckled and shook her enemy's head. She displayed a look of pure hatred before continuing.

"You're pathetic," she spat, to which Slade stood up. The super villain's blood was boiling at this point, and he now wanted to punish his student for her disrespect. Terra watched him step down from his high chair, feeling his obvious animosity overwhelm her senses. A normal person would be afraid of this, but Terra was determined to get her point across.

"Without you, I had everything. Without me, you had nothing. Without me, you _were_ nothing. You _are_ nothing. You'll _always_ be nothing." While she spoke, Slade had already come close enough to attack her. He stood directly in front of her with his chest puffed out, looking down at her with his eyes narrowed to slits.

"Do you feel important? Do you feel 'on top of the world'?" she looked up at him. "You can't even defeat a group of teenagers. You're _un_-important." Terra was now smiling, her smugness seeping through Raven's puppet face. Slade clenched his fist and swiftly brought it up to grip his apprentice by her cloak, but was blocked by a wall of black magic. Terra snickered at this.

"I'll make you regret those words," Slade spat.

"I'll bet you'll try," Terra smiled. Slade was finished talking. He stepped away and tensed, ready to attack. Terra stood without a care, ready for him to make his move. Slade started to advance, uttering a war cry as he raised a fist. He was about to execute a punch when something green and bright slapped his hand away.

"I thought I'd like to let you redeem yourself," Terra said, stepping away to reveal four Titans behind her. "If you think you're so big and bad, Slade," she smiled wider, "kill them yourself." The switched blond looked at the four heroes who'd entered the room.

"Wasn't it just a little too obvious when you found part of Raven's cloak? Wasn't it a bit strange when you discovered Slade's earpiece at the scene of the crime?" Terra looked back at Slade. "I wanted them alive. I wanted them to find out." She started to pace the floor. "I just figured that you can do your own dirty work for once." Terra stopped in the middle of the floor, smirking at the many confused looks she'd received. She admired the situation she'd created and was grateful for the distraction she needed. Now with Slade fighting the Titans, she would be able to vacate the area in search of her beloved.

"Have fun," she said, using Raven's powers to phase away.

* * *

><p>"Gar?"<p>

Machines and gears worked all around Raven as she went about on her small rocky platform. She looked around in the darkness, feeling disadvantaged without her powers to guide her. The question as to why Beast Boy had left with Terra had not been answered by any of the dark Titan's friends. He wasn't exactly one to object to her queries, but he _did_ have a mind of his own. From what the others had told her, Terra hadn't exactly given anyone, including Garfield, an exact answer.

It startled her more when her fellow Titans had informed her that he seemed to agree with Terra's thought. She wondered whether he truly wanted to leave the team, and if so, why he chose to keep it from her. Of course it would be her that he would've left with, but the decision was such short notice, it worried her to think that he wouldn't put up at least a small protest. She would expect the blond to exit with such a cold manner, but Beast Boy was never one to shun his friends.

Raven reflected and tried to guess if she'd done anything wrong. A scary thought dawned on her that involved the green teen also leaving her once they'd left the Titans. Since they'd started dating, both Titans had agreed to never act incredibly different to each other than they had before. Raven remembered that her behaviour had at times hurt her boyfriend, and wondered if maybe she'd done it again.

"Gar," the dark Titan called again, but this time her voice cracked. The heart of the former Titan started to beat faster as Raven's thoughts began to race. She remembered a discussion she'd had with Beast Boy about Terra. She knew what they'd both decided to do in light of such an incident, or rather, what she'd told him they'd do in light of such an incident, and even though it had been her idea, Raven felt a little pang of hurt when she imagined Beast Boy executing it.

"Gar, please," she called out, hearing the echo of her own voice. The sound of footsteps reached Raven's ears, and she whipped the blonde's head around in search of the source.

"Gar?" she tried, but gained no response. She advanced on her little earthy plane, but kept Terra's eyes trained on her surroundings. The footsteps were heard again, and Raven looked behind her. Nothing looked to be in the shadows, but soon one of Slade's robots launched itself at the dark Titan's platform. Raven yelped as she felt the rock tip over and leave her to land on her injured side on the floor. She let out a shriek of pain and forced herself up to see more robots approaching her, crouching to attack. Just as one was preparing to leap, a shocked gasp sounded from behind the dark Titan, making them freeze.

"You."


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Second last chapter. You're getting warmer. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>

Raven looked to see Terra standing with her mouth agape. The sight of her own face made the dark Titan grimace with Terra's visage, first in shock, and then in anger. Terra had her face contorted in more or less the same way, only a few flashes of fear swept past it. Both teens stared, jaw-dropped in the darkened area, wondering who was going to make the first move. Terra gritted Raven's teeth and clenched her fists, taking a deep breath. Raven forced herself to sit up, leaning on Terra's good arm. The air was thick with tension; even Slade's robots stood still outside of the two girls' bubble of suspense. Terra took another breath.

"I better be having an out-of-body experience right now," she hissed.

"Funny," Raven spat. "I was thinking the same thing." Terra shrieked, sending a shot of black magic towards one of the robots behind Raven. It shook and malfunctioned, sparking before falling to the floor. The switched blond glanced at the remaining drones and narrowed her eyes.

"You're supposed to be dead," she muttered angrily, but leaving a few nervous cracks to reach her former ears. Raven's heart beat with her distress, and it was hard to contain. Small bouts of dark energy flickered around Terra's borrowed body. The former Titan's aura threatened everything around her. She bit down on her stolen lip, forcing herself to push her emotions away and deal with the new problem she was faced with.

"You're not supposed to be here." With every word she let out, Terra let Raven's powers slip a little bit more. They slithered to the floor and overtook the area, covering it with destructive black magic. The background machines were heard cracking and screeching. Slade's robots shook and flailed as they broke down. Terra took deep breath after deep breath, but her anger rose in her throat like bile and clouded her vision. Her eyes were only seeing red, and it surprised the former Titan how livid she was becoming.

Raven saw her own black magic approach her, threatening to take her into the dark. She used Terra's good limbs to inch away from the powers.

Terra saw the distraught look on her face and felt a vile, but good feeling within her. She etched a demonic smile onto Raven's face, deciding that the instability of the dark Titan's powers were more of a prize than a consequence. She slowly pushed the black magic forward, wanting to draw out Raven's fear for as long as she felt. The memory of seeing the dark girl with Beast Boy flooded her mind, and it motivated her new blood-thirsty attitude.

"You're going to die," Terra grinned evilly. Raven saw her face and felt Terra's heart pound. She'd never actually seen herself when she would get this way, and it frightened her even more when she was on the other side. The dark Titan needed to stop Terra before she was consumed and killed.

"Terra," she croaked, sliding further and further backward. The magic kept approaching her.

"Terra, stop," she called out again, but gaining nothing. Her own powers hissed as they neared Terra's twisted foot, first surrounding it and then enveloping it. Raven tried to kick them away, but her powers crept up her borrowed leg with ease. The dark energy burned her skin and numbed her limbs. She screamed.

"Terra, please!" she yelled. "You don't want to do this!"

"Oh yes I do," Terra hissed.

"No, you don't!" Raven retorted. "You don't want this! You don't want any of this! You're not evil!" The last statement struck Terra. All at once, the magic swept back into Raven's body, and Terra blinked away her rage.

"You don't _know_ what I want," she said softly. She narrowed her eyes.

"You don't know me. You don't know what I've been through," she approached Raven with a hurt demeanour. She wasn't full of rage anymore. Terra was only hurt.

"How dare you tell me what I do and do not want," she said. "What makes you so special?" Raven looked at her own face, thinking.

"What, do you think you're better than me?" Terra asked. Raven didn't respond. Terra snickered bitterly.

"You're not," she stated. "To think that you can actually tell me what to do is an insult." A case of déjà vu swarmed Raven. Terra stood over her old form and clenched Raven's fists.

"You. Don't. Control. Me," she whispered. Raven gasped. She wasn't seeing Terra talk to her anymore. She was seeing herself. She was seeing herself as though she were a broken record. All the times she'd pushed people away. Every time she'd hidden herself from others. Seeing her face contorted with Terra's hardened expression, knowing that pure hurt laid beneath it, made the worst feeling of hypocrisy sweep over the dark girl. She looked down.

"You're right," she said. "I-I'm not better than you. I'm not anything special." Terra smirked at this. "But…"

"…that doesn't mean that what you're doing is right," Raven looked up again. "Maybe we're both bad, or maybe we're both good, but doing this-" the dark Titan gestured to Slade's lair with Terra's good arm, "-isn't the answer. It will never be the answer." Terra looked at Raven in silence.

"What would happen if you destroyed us? What would you gain? You'd just be helping an evil man take over the world. Why, Terra?" Raven asked. Terra felt tears approach her stolen eyes.

"I had no choice," she said. "He took _everything_ from me." She gave Raven a fierce look.

"I know what you guys did to me. I know that it was all fake. Or at least, _now_ I do," she sunk to the floor, laughing without humour.

"You know, I was angry when I first found out. When Slade told me. Now, I just want that life back." The former Titan shook her head. " For the longest time, I thought I was simply a normal teenage girl. I came home one day, and saw a bunch of cars in my driveway. Police cars, fire trucks, ambulances. At first I was confused, but then I…then I saw the fire. They told me that everyone was dead. Everyone I knew and loved was killed in that fire. I spent the night at a police station. That's when Slade showed up. He kidnapped me, and took me to his lair. He put this…this _thing_ on my head that made me pass out. When I woke up, I remembered everything.

"When it all came back, I was mad, but I was hurt. I felt betrayed and left behind. I just thought you all wanted to get rid of me. I had nothing to live for. Then, I remembered Beast Boy." Terra displayed a small smile. "He loved me. He cared about me. As cheesy as it sounds, he was…the best thing that ever happened to me. He was the reason I came back." Terra's smile disappeared as she looked at Raven. She narrowed her eyes.

"But you. You took him. You stole him from me. Just when I thought I was going to have him back, you came in and took him from me. _My_ Beast Boy. That's why I chose you, Raven. That's why you're here. Now you know why," Terra went silent. Raven looked at her rival.

"He still cares about you, Terra," she said. "He still loves you." Terra furrowed her eyebrows.

"Then-"

"When we started dating, we came to an agreement. Well, _I_ made him agree. I told him that if you were to come back," Raven paused, "he could go back to you." Terra blinked, not understanding what the swapped Titan was telling her.

"I love him too, Terra," Raven said. "You broke him. You left him. I helped him. I took care of him. I knew that I was developing feelings for him, but I wasn't planning on acting on them. Yes, it may sound like a horrible afternoon talk show, but he came to me first. I knew that he still loved you, so I made him promise me to leave me if you came back. He loved you first, and I'm not better than you." Raven smirked at the reference. "I'm not a home wrecker." Terra raised her eyebrows.

"Wow," was all she had to say. She sniffled, feeling the tears near her eyes again.

"He wanted you to be happy, so he left you alone," Raven said. "He didn't know what we'd done at first. We knew he would object. He did, once we told him. Eventually he accepted it. He knew that you were better off with your new life, however fake it was. Gar never stopped caring for you. He just decided to do it from a distance." Terra wiped away the tears on Raven's cheeks, and Raven sympathetically, yet amusedly watched her own face flush with emotion.

"A judgment spell," Terra uttered. Raven's curiosity was peaked.

"I put a judgment spell on him. That's how I got him to leave with me," the switched blond breathed out. She pulled the small book from underneath Raven's belt and brought it out. "I'll take it away. Now that I know that all this was for nothing, I won't be needing a Beast Boy without a mind of his own." Terra stood up, looking at Raven for a long while before offering her hand. Raven looked at the pale limb with furrowed eyebrows.

"We might as well go get him," Terra took back her stolen arm and opted to levitate them both into the air in search of Beast Boy.

* * *

><p>Slade sat in amused silence as he watched the Titans fight his robots. His fingers were drumming their armrests in anticipation. His eyes narrowed at the show. His mouth cracked a smirk behind his mask. He leaned back on his throne and admired the destruction laid before him. The robots were over-powering the adolescent heroes, and he was certain that they would soon be defeated. The memory of the insult Terra had bestowed upon him flashed through his mind, but the masked villain swallowed and blinked it away. He reasoned that once the Titans were killed, he would destroy the blond out of sheer spite. She didn't deserve to live anymore, not after the way she'd disrespected him. Now, she was just as expendable as the rest.<p>

The four Titans struggled against the army of robots, trying to hold their own ground. After they'd nullified a few, each would be bombarded with a few more. Even when it looked as though the crowd was decreasing in number, more would be dispatched, and the cycle would continue. Their strengths were weakening. They knew that if Slade sent out another multitude, they were as good as dead.

Slade's smile grew, and he hovered his fingers over the dispatch button. He wanted the moment to be perfect. He wanted to see the relieved and tired looks on each Titan's face as they saw the crowd diminishing, and then the defeated expressions when more came to meet them. He had to pick the perfect time.

His robots were dying out, and Slade was ready to send more in to finish the job. The fingers played in the air above the button. The masked villain sighed dramatically and pressed the button, allowing the doors to open again and sending more mechanical minions towards the super teens.

Before he could do so, telekinetic walls shot up around the robots, holding them captive. They closed in on the robots, taking them up and throwing them away. Everyone froze as they saw Raven's body reappear in the centre. It smiled.

"Miss me?" was what Terra said upon entering. Black magic slithered out from under Raven's cloak, enveloping the Titans' enemies and rendering them useless. The room was silent.

"It's over, Slade," Terra said. "No more of this. No more fighting, no more deeds or tasks or anything. Your plan has failed." Slade stood up in sudden rage.

"You stupid little girl!" he boomed. "You're nothing!"

"No," Terra disagreed, "_you're_ nothing." She gestured to the heroes behind her. "They didn't abandon me. They _saved_ me. You destroyed me." Her anger rose. "You took my life from me. You filled my head with lies, and for what? So _you_ can take over the world?" Slade stood without a word. Terra pointed behind her.

"They gave me the life I've always wanted. A home, a family. Even though it was fake, it was the best life I've ever had." Terra pointed at Slade. "This is all _your_ fault. I _never_ wanted to be your apprentice." Terra pulled the Puppet King's remote from Raven's belt, holding it for all to see.

"It's. All. Over." The former Titan looked over her shoulder at the shadows, signalling Beast Boy to emerge carrying Raven. Slade growled.

"You insolent little-"

"Don't bother," Terra interrupted, pressing the button.

"No!" Slade yelled. Terra smiled. As her soul was being pulled from Raven's body, Terra let go of her concentration, causing the walls of dark energy to fall and allowing Slade's robots to exit their chambers. They ran all at once, slamming into the dark Titan's form. The remote fell and crashed to the ground.

Raven saw her vision go black. The sounds around her were growing hazy.

"Rae?" Beast Boy called, nudging the switched Titan. Terra's eyes were slowly closing, as were Raven's. Beast Boy kept shaking Terra's body. He called Raven's name. The green teen looked over at his love's body, which lied next to the smashed control. This distracted him from seeing one robot lunge at him and sending him to the floor as well. He felt Terra's body slip away from his fingers and heard it hit the ground. When he landed, he quickly pushed the minion away and rushed over to Terra's body.

"Rae? Raven, please! Please wake up!" Raven heard Garfield's voice calling for her, but she couldn't respond. She felt herself being pulled away.

"Gar…" she whispered before going completely under.

Terra saw the broken remote before her, feeling her soul being taken out of Raven's body. She made a note of smiling before leaving.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Ugh, last upload! Thank so much for reading my story. I am horrible for waiting so long to upload, but thank you if you stuck around to read the end! Enjoy and happy reading!

Sincerely,

bbraeislove

* * *

><p><strong>13<strong>

Beast Boy sat on a bed-side hospital chair, stroking Raven's hand. He glanced at her face for the thousandth time that day, squinting to see if she'd opened her eyes. Of course she didn't, and Beast Boy grew more worried. The smile Terra had carved onto her face was still partially present, and the green Titan felt as though she were still in Rachel's body. He raised her fingers and kissed them, not caring which soul felt the gesture.

It was true; Garfield loved them both. He wanted them both to be alright. He wanted them both to wake up. He wanted to know that they were both safe. Beast Boy breathed in, telling himself again that he had to be mature. He looked at Raven's face and narrowed his eyes, thinking about their talk.

"_You still love her," Raven stated, looking down at the rocks._

"_But I love you," Beast Boy rebutted. Raven looked at him angrily._

"_You loved her first," she said, "You loved her more." The green teen took her hand. Before he started, he took a deep breath._

"_I love you more," he said. "I did love Terra. I loved her a lot. And maybe I still do love her. But I'm…I'm ready. I want to move on." Garfield looked past the shore of Titans' Tower. "You were right. You all were. It is better this way. I guess it just took me a while to see it. I am a little slow" He looked at Raven with a goofy smile. The dark girl didn't reflect his expression. She returned her eyes to the floor._

"_I can't say I don't believe you. I can after all feel you," she set her jaw. "Feelings change, Gar. Neither of us can predict what you will feel." Beast Boy took the dark Titan's other hand._

"_I love you, Raven," he said. Raven looked at him in slight surprise, but quickly looked away._

"_You love me, don't you Rae?" Beast Boy smiled sincerely. Raven sighed._

"_I'm trying. I'm trying to let them out. I'm trying to feel. I'm trying to cope with what I feel. I do love you, Gar. I know I do. It's just…hard. It's hard to feel. But I'm trying," she shifted in her stance. Beast Boy smiled wider._

"_I always wanted you to try. I only wanted you to try," he pulled Raven in for a hug, clutching onto her. "That's all I want. I just want you to try." Raven hugged him back, but contemplated._

"_Leave me," she whispered. Beast Boy pulled away with a confused look._

"_If she were to return. Leave me," the dark girl repeated. Beast Boy gave her an incredulous look._

"_Why would you-"_

"_Just do it, okay?" Raven hissed. "Just promise me. If she were to return, and you felt more for her than you do for me, leave. Alright?" Beast Boy looked at her for a moment. He knew he would never leave, but he smiled anyway._

"_Alright. I promise," he kissed her chakra, and Raven kissed his lips._

Beast Boy smiled, looking down at his girlfriend.

"I love you more," he whispered. The dark Titan's fingers slightly clenched, and her eyelids fluttered a bit. Beast Boy gasped. He watched her body regain its consciousness, and waited to see who was behind her eyes.

"Gar," Raven uttered. Beast Boy grinned.

"Hey, Rae," he greeted.

"Where's-"

"Next room," Garfield pointed to the left. "She's going to be okay." He plastered a cheery expression on his face, knowing that his love wouldn't respond. "She's going into hiding. But they're erasing not her memory anymore." Raven breathed.

"Gar," she addressed.

"I'm not leaving you, Rae," the green teen answered, dropping the disposition. "I don't love her more than you. I told you I was ready. I told you I love you."

"You're breaking your promise," Raven scowled.

"I promised that I'd go back if I felt more for her, which I don't," Beast Boy pointed to his skull. "I remembered." He squeezed her hand. "I love you more. Me and Terra-"

"Terra and I." Beast Boy deadpanned.

"We're not good for each other," he finished. He looked down at Raven. "We're good for each other." Raven softly smiled.

"Have it your way," she said. Beast Boy leaned in to kiss her.


End file.
